Payback is a
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: if being defeated wasn't bad enough for NAraku, his enemies had him chained, claimed and pupped. rape, torture, mpreg and character death
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again. I have come up with a brand new story! However, this one is more different then my others. I blame kougasl0ver and such.

I don't own Inuyasha, Rin or Sesshomaru. Pity.

Payback is a bitch

Groaning, Naraku opened bleary eyes to a dim room. The weak spider tried to stand, but was held by chains. A cool draft of wind caressed his naked body.

"Wait…naked? Where on Earth are my clothes?" the spider then took in his surroundings. There were chains around his waist, wrists, ankles, and throat. The dim room he was in was cozy looking, with a banked fire on one side of the room and a giant bed a few yards away from him. A large lump rested in the center of the bed. The spider ignored it. There was a smaller bed, like a pet's bed, a few feet away from him. Dark blankets and pillows arranged a tender nest. Curious by why he was chained to a stone wall, sitting on a cold stone floor, and naked, Naraku tried to struggle.

"It's no use. Those chains are made by spider and dragon steel. Only a selected few can unlock those chains." A deep velvet like voice said from a far corner. Naraku stiffened.

"Who's there?" he cried. The owner of the voice slinked out of the shadows. Two more slid off the giant bed and stalked over to him. Naraku's eyes widen. He struggled harder.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga glowered at him. Inuyasha held a strand of beads, a poison mask and what was the sacred jewel. Kouga wore no armor and held two thin scraps of grey and light brown fur. Sesshomaru held the two headed staff and a worn bit of checkered cloth.

"You bastard. You left only these pathetic scraps to remember them by!" Kouga roared. The spider gulped.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

"_It's useless! I have the complete sacred jewel!" Naraku threw back his head and laughed. In front of him was a dead monk, a dying slayer and a suffering miko. Inuyasha was crouched over Kagome, his sword ready to strike whatever he threw at him. About 100 yards away, Sesshomaru was clutching a dead Rin, Jaken's remain were too mangled to identify. Kouga was to his left, guarding what was left of his pack. Naraku grinned. He was winning!_

_ "Damn you…you shall pay!" Inuyasha released a powerful wind scar and tore a massive chunk out of his side. The Dark Hanyou snarled at the pain. He shot out a solid form of his miasma. They were deflected by an enraged Kouga. The Wolf Prince snarled and lashed out bolts of lightning from his goraishi claws. The bolts sent ripples of wounds across his body._

_ "Damn you!" the now pissed off male then tried to fly off._

_ Something clamped down on his leg he screamed. Glancing at the thing on his leg, Naraku began to panic. Sesshomaru, in his truest from, had him by his leg and was snarling low in his chest. The giant white dog then shook him like a rag and slammed him to the earth. Naraku felt several of his bones shatter in his body. The massive hound lifted him up and slammed him down again. A wretched howl pierced the air as Inuyasha began to shift into his demon form. Behind him was a now deceased Kagome, holding onto the fallen beads of the necklace which adorned the Hanyou's throat._

_ Releasing the Hanyou, Sesshomaru allowed Naraku to run a few feet, then he pressed one massive paw on his back, pinning him to the ground. Inuyasha charged and ripped scarlet rows across the spider's body. Naraku screamed in agony. The paw on his back lifted and was soon replaced with a snarling wolf. The wolf tore into his shoulder and shook him like a scrap of meat. He screamed, his agony growing._

_ "Enough." Sesshomaru lifted him up by the throat and sunk his fangs deep into his collar bone. Inuyasha leaned up and sank his fangs into his shoulder. Kouga snarled and lunged at the spider. He dug his fangs into the male's breast bone. Naraku whimpered his pain so severe he could care._

_ "From this day forward, you Naraku the Dark Demon, shall belong to I Sesshomaru of the West, Inuyasha of the West and Kouga of the North. You will never regain your previous power and never be free." Naraku gasped in pain at the words. Then the world went black._

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

"so you remember. Good. You see Naraku, you lost the fight. We could have killed you, but decided to spare you." Sesshomaru snarled.

"but… for what he in plan for you, death would have been nicer." Inuyasha flashed a feral sneer and stepped out of his loose hakama, a lengthy fundoshi covering his goods. Kouga snarled and removed the pelt around his waist, his throbbing member waiting. Sesshomaru stripped out of his silk kimono, standing only in a fundoshi. All three males closed in on the naked spider. Naraku struggled harder, trying to escape.

Frowning, Sesshomaru stepped up to the stone wall and pulled a small lever. The chains around Naraku lifted the male up and vertical. The one around his throat tightened just enough so he could not speak, the one around his waist lifted him off the ground and the ones around his ankles forced his legs to spread wide. The chains on his wrists tightened and forced his arms to his side.

"There now, is that better?" not waiting for an answer, the Older male demon then motioned Kouga close.

"You what we are going to do don't you?" Naraku's eyes widened and broke out in a cold sweat. "This is your fate and sentence Naraku: since you slaughtered our loved ones, and caused our lives pure misery, you are to be our lovely whore for the end of your life. Until we decide so, you are our bitch, our own slave. You are nothing now. In fact, Sesshomaru said since you murdered all my comrades, I get to have your ass first." Kouga then stepped behind the spider and raked his claws into the demon's hips.

"No…please, no. have mercy…" cried the spider in his mind. Kouga threw back his head and roared and thrusted his hard organ deep into Naraku's virgin orifice. Chains or no, the Dark Hanyou screamed his pain. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched without emotion. Kouga thrusted hard and fast into the torn opening. Naraku's face was streaming tears as blood trickled out of his rear. Kouga snarled and grunted as his thrusts increased in speed. Naraku felt the swollen organ inside his rectum swell. Kouga was getting close. Taking a quick glance over to the canine brothers, he moaned in horror as he watch Sesshomaru stalk over to him. He cried out as the older demon yanked his hair back and his head up. There was a vial holding a clear blue fluid. Sesshomaru pulled the stopper off the vial and shoved it down Naraku's throat. As he choked on the fluid, he felt a hot warm fluid fill his bowels. But Kouga did not pull out. He glanced at Inuyasha, who approached him with another blue liquid filled vial. He did not fight the dog as he poured the fluid down his throat. He swallowed. The liquid had a faint taste of honey, with a bitter taste of venom.

"Naraku, while Kouga was happily rutting you, Inuyasha and I decided that you have not suffered enough from our treatment. The potion I gave you was a fertility potion. You will bear each one of us a pup, maybe more if we feel like it. Also, it was an aphrodisiac. This is only the very beginning." Sesshomaru then yanked his up again and smashed his lips for a kiss. That was the final straw. Naraku whimpered in submission. He could have take Kouga knotting within him, he could handle drinking the potion. Hell, he could have handled the daily beatings, but the tenderness he was showed made him snap. Closing his eyes, the spider slipped into cool unconsciousness.

** ~~~~an~~~~**

And that is chapter one~ not bad for a torture fic. Anyway, any ideas for a new chapter? Open for all reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of "Payback is a…" thank you for the reviews.

I don't own Naraku, Kouga or anyone else (unfortunately). I blame KOugasLover and Firerat570 and such for my demented mind and ideas for this story.

**More bad karma**

Naraku woke as box was thrown at his naked body. Startled, the injured spider groaned and reached for the neatly wrapped package. As he opened the box, his red eyes widened as he looked at the clothes inside. Inside looked like shreds of metal and leather. A note at the bottom of the box read, "wear this is go nude if you want out of the room and off the chain. If you fail to obey, punishment will be insured." Naraku whimpered as dried blood and semen flaked off his abused hole and fresh fluid dripped out. Moving into a crouching position, Naraku then spent 20 minutes figuring out how to put on the straps.

** ~~~~20 minutes later~~~~**

Naraku glanced into a mirror close to his left. He flinched at his image. The abused spider wore what looked like a cat harness. Soft black straps crossed his nipples and wrapped around his middle. Small metal loops hooked onto the back of his neck and the front. Buckles held the straps to his lower half. Naraku had a soft leather cod piece cupping his sex and trailed over his hips. One thin strap ran between his buttocks and held a small rigged, plume shaped metal stud which slid right into his anus. Two wide leather straps wrapped around his thighs like garters. A bundle of three metal rings held his hair back in a tail pluffing it at the top, middle and bottom. That was all he wore.

"I look like a pet dog."

"That's the point." A husky voice rumbled. Turning on his heels, Naraku paled as Sesshomaru stood there, radiating sex and raw power. Naraku's instincts flared. He kneeled and bore his white throat. Sesshomaru ran to him and bit the spider's once scar less neck. Blood pooled into the dog lord's mouth. Said demon relished the sweet metallic taste of the hanyou's blood. Fishing something out of his sleeve, Sesshomaru locked a heavy jeweled collar around the marked neck and fastened it tight and snug. The weight of the collar made Naraku whimper. Fetching a matching leash, Sesshomaru clipped the leash to the defeated male's collar and gave a sharp yet light tug. Naraku stood and began to walk forward. A quick smack to his bare buttocks with his light whip produced a startled yelp from the spider demon's throat.

"When at my side, you are to remain on all fours, and head bowed unless asked. You are to never speak unless told to and furthermore, my word is law. You disobey my rules; I'll waste no time in punishing you, even if it's in front of others." Sesshomaru growled. Naraku whimpered and nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go get some breakfast."

~~~~at the dining hall~~~~

Inuyasha combed his fingers through Shippo's hair. The small kit whimpered in his arms as he curled into his adopted sire's lap, nuzzling his newly swollen nipples.

"Inuyasha? Is it okay if I call you momma?" Shippo whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

"I don't mind. I guess you wish you could have call Kagome that at least once." Shippo nodded.

"I miss her. And Miroku, and Sango and even Kirara." Shimmering tears began to trek down his baby cheeks. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the kit and whispered soothing words to him.

"Poor kit. He is lucky that Naraku did not spot him under Kirara's…body." Said Kouga as he strolled over to sit across from his friend. Inuyasha nodded. The wolf prince smiled sadly and watched as Inuyasha placed the sorrowful kit in a sling on the inside of his kimono. Shippo nuzzled to smooth flesh which held his nutrient nectar.

The door creaked open as Sesshomaru stepped in and both younger demons gaped. The two then broke out into peals of laughter as they eyed Naraku's clothes….or there lack of. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his brother and Beta/Alpha grinned at their new brood bitch.

"He looks so tempting does he not?" he purred. Naraku trembled and tried to curl into himself. A tug on the jewel collar made him stop.

"Hmm…I would like to see if I could fill him with my cubs today. Sesshomaru? May I?" Kouga politely held out a hand to receive Naraku's leash. Sesshomaru happily obliged. Chuckling to himself, Kouga led the spider to a side room.

Closing the door behind him, Kouga swiftly turned and backhanded Naraku across his light face. He grinned as the smell of blood filled the air. Drawing his claws, the wolf prince destroyed Naraku's meager clothing, leaving nude, the metal stud still firm in his hole.

Pinning the spider to the nearby desk, Kouga reached down and ripped the stud out, bringing a yelp from the male. Groaning from the lack of friction, the Wolf Prince freed his straining cock from his prison. Naraku began to whine. The spider shook.

"Please… I'm still hurt. Don't Kouga, please." He whimpered. The Wolf grinned wickedly. Pressing his chest to the spider's trembling back, the Wolf Prince lined his throbbing length to his toy's quivering, bleeding hole.

"Oh Naraku, I have to admit…I was attracted to you at first. You're thick, curly hair and how it would look with my hand running through it. Of course, I was going to approach you to court and breed. But you just had to kill my pack. Oh well, now I have you at my will." And with that, Kouga rammed his length deep into the spider's newly ripped hole. Naraku screamed. Kouga groaned as he thrust deeper into the tight hot passage.

~~~~Sesshomaru and Inuyasha~~~~

At the sound of Naraku's scream, Sesshomaru smirked and motioned one of his servants to bring some wine. Inuyasha covered the sleeping kits ears. A twinge to his nipple made him wince.

"Inuyasha, I can smell that I got you pupped last night, after we both took our turn with Naraku. And I can smell that you are already lactating. Go and feed your kit. He is still young enough to feed off your milk. I'll take of things here."

"Alright. And...Thank you. I'll come by your office later." Bowing respectively to his elder brother, Inuyasha held Shippo close and walked over to his chambers.

As his brother left, Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the room where Kouga was merciless pounding into their pet. He groaned at the sight in front of him.

Naraku now naked of all clothes, bent over a table legs parted.

Kouga behind him, pounding in hard as blood painted his loins.

Both crying out, one in pain, the other pleasure.

Freeing his now painful member from his pants, Sesshomaru rubbed the redding head at Naraku's lips. The spider glanced up, tears in eyes.

"Suck." A tender lick made him gasp. Naraku took another lick and slowly engulfed to head. The salty sweet taste of the dog demon made him slowly bob his head.

~~~~…~~~~

Naraku closed his eyes tight as he gave fellatio to his new master. He felt Kouga's heavy member roll in his wounded rear. The spider whimpered as he felt Kouga's thrust speed up and change angle. A flash of white hot lust ran through him. he released Sesshomaru's still hard cock and cried out in pleasure.

"I see you found his prostate." Sesshomaru commented as he dug his claws into Naraku's shoulder.

"yep, oh he is so tight." Kouga groaned. Taking Sesshomaru's head back into his mouth, Naraku bobbed his once more. The white lust continued to pulse through him. muffled groans and cries caused him to vibrate around Sesshomaru's thick member. He heard the larger man growl.

"Oh god!" Kouga cried as he came hard into hole. Naraku tensed as he felt his own release being forced as the wolf's seed filled against his sweet spot.

"heh, you caused him to spill his seed." Sesshomaru rasped as he began to reach his own release. Naraku felt his throat beginning to ache. After a few more thrusts, the Dog Lord came with a roar. Thick sperm coat the spider's throat, causing him to gag slightly. Both canines pulled out roughly at the same time.

"clean up your seed." Sesshomaru ordered as he placed his now limp penis was placed back into its confinement. Naraku glanced at the males. He knew how he to clean it up. The spider panted. He had to lick his own cum.

Kouga watched as Naraku bent down and lapped up his own release. The wolf grinned as he saw small drops of his own seed leak out of the stretched hole. Smiling, the weary wolf leaned against the strong chest of his new alpha. He smiled as lean arms wrapped around his midsection. Tapered fingers traced his smoothing belly.

"I feel forming life in you." Sesshomaru whispered into the wolf's ear.

"yeah. Funny. The three of us want this thing…" the wolf pointed at Naraku, who licked up the remainders of his sperm. " to become fat with our pups. Instead Inuyasha and I are now swelling with yours."

"did you ever think that Inuyasha and yourself might be natural ukes? Think about it. Neither of you could have impregnated any female or other beta or uke. And I have rutted with both you and Inuyasha and you two are now fat with my litters." Sesshomaru made Kouga look into his eyes. The wolf understood.

"yeah. It may be possible." The wolf dropped his gaze. Both did not notice Naraku slink out of the room and fled.

~~~~Inuyasha's chambers~~~~

Inuyasha rubbed his belly as he thought of bearing his own pups. The young half demon was dragged out of his thoughts when a naked and bleeding Naraku came barreling in. the sight caused an erotic shiver pulse through the pregnant hanyou.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" the spider gasped out. He began to visibly shake. Inuyasha stood, walked over to the male and ran a hand through the males' thick hair.

"Naraku, now what brings you to my chambers? Does my brother and Kouga know where you are? If not, you'll be punished." He sneered. Naraku whimpered and started to back away.

"Nuh uh, Naraku. Come here." Defeated, the spider demon shuffled over to the pregnant male. Inuyasha forced the demons head down and then forced his lean body across his lap. Naraku knew what Inuyasha was going to do.

"please…don't do this." He whimpered. Inuyasha scowled. By the scent of the male, he knew something was not right. Tossing the darker demon onto his bed, Inuyasha pinned Naraku down by his hips and burrowed his nose into the spider's belly, right above soft curly hair.

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha sorted out the scents of the spider demon. He caught the smell of sex: both Sesshomaru's and Kouga's, sweat, blood, fertility potions, last night's supper…that's it.

"oh fuck no." leaping off the male, Inuyasha called ofr a servant to bring his other pack mates to his room ASAP.

"Inu…Inuyasha, what did I do wrong?" Naraku whispered. The spider remained on the bed, unmoving and frozen where Inuyasha pinned him. Said demon remained quiet.

Sesshomaru and Kouga stormed in…ready to beat the life out of Naraku.

"what's wrong? Did Naraku do something?" asked Kouga.

"Come here Naraku. Now." Keeping his body low, Naraku crawled over to Sesshomaru, who then yanked his hair up, forcing him to stand. The spider cried. The fibers in his hair began to snap.

"Sesshomaru, drop him. he did nothing wrong." Coaxed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nipped at the inuhanyou.

"he came here without permission, and left the room without notice." He growled, running poisonous claws down to the spider's soft belly, and around his member.

"I know that, but hear me out. I caught the scent of something inside of Naraku." Motioning Naraku back to his bed, the spider postioned himself down and bore his belly. Sesshomaru pounced and buried his nose into the soft curls of his sex. Shifting through the smells, he found what Inuyasha found.

"fuck." The Western Lord sat up. Kouga came over and did the same thig. His eyes widened as he found the scent as well.

"shit. Now what?" he asked. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, waiting for an answer. Kouga turned his blue eyes to the older demons gaze. Sesshomaru glanced at his two betas. He sighed as Naraku turned his fearful ruby eyes towards him.

"you got fucking lucky Naraku." He snarled. Naraku trembled.

"wha…what do you mean?" Naraku whimpered. Sesshomaru slammed the spider hard to the bed, causing the mattress to creak.

"it appears you cant ever become fucking pregnant." Kouga snarled.

"huh?" Naraku gasped.

"it means that potions wont work on you. You are just like Sesshomaru." Kouga answered. Naraku whined. He did not know what they meant.

"it means Naraku…you are what is called a Pure Alpha. Nothing, not even spells, potions or curses, can ever get you pregnant." Sesshomaru snarled.

Naraku gulped.

"now what?"

~~~~an~~~~

Well, I guess you were not expecting this! Like? Dislike? Please review! More reviews, faster chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

This is DE13. And here is chapter three to "Payback is a…" I don't own Naraku, Sesshomaru or anyone from Inuyasha.

Warning: bestiality, torture and such

New role

Naraku groaned as he woke to seeing Shippo's face peering at him. The kit looked at his newly marked body. The tiny fox was curled in a ball next to his arms.

"Shippo, stand aside from the cur." Sesshomaru glanced at the kit and the spider, who remained tied to the alter he was placed one.

"….no." Shippo mewed meekly. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"You dare disobey your Alpha?" he growled. Sesshomaru frowned as the kit defied him.

"Ye…yes. He…can't hurt us anymore…and his scent…he smells like pack. You will hurt…your pack mate?" the kits mewed. He then turned and appeared to bury into Naraku's flat belly. A soft line of hair from his navel trailed down to his genitals.

"Sesshomaru? Mate? What's wrong?" Inuyasha walked over to the alter, and glared at the kit, who remained curled at Naraku's belly.

"Shippo, get away from him." he ordered.

"No."

"Now Shippo, or you will be punished."

"Then punish me. He is pack. You always say look after pack. So why are you hurting him?" frowning, Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and walked out of the room, the kits struggling under his arms. Sesshomaru turned to the spider, who began to tremble.

"Naraku, you know why you are on this alter?"

"Nnn….no."

"This alter was made for you. Look around you in this room." Sesshomaru motioned to the walls behind him. Naraku lifted his head and paled. All along the wall were devices. Thick metal phallus', whips, rods, and other contraptions. Along one were Sesshomaru's pet dragon Ah-Un, muzzle off and sniffing the air. Naraku balked as he spotted the dragon's heavy member beginning to peek from its sheath. Sesshomaru grinned at the paling face of his toy.

"I had this room built after we found out you were a Pure Alpha. This alter is to make you level with your new rutting partner." The Dog Lord sneered. He motioned the dragon to approach. AH-Un growled low and began to sniff the spider's exposed ass. Realization dawned the male.

"No…please!" he begged. Sesshomaru sneered and walked over to the spider. Removing the chains, he flipped Naraku over onto his belly and a round lever was pressed under his navel. The lever raised his bottom up and exposed.

Taking down a vial off a nearby shelf, Sesshomaru poured a thin stream of hot oil down his puckered orifice, barely even coating the hole. Naraku groaned as he felt Sesshomaru prep him for upcoming rape. The hot oil slid down his crack and pooled under him, its heat scalding the fragile skin. The spider then felt something pressing against his hole. More hot oil was shot into his rectum, making him scream in agony as the slick substance burnt his walls.

"There now, be happy that I am even allowing a lubricant to be used. I would have preferred if he took you dry. I just love the sight and heavy smell of your blood." Sesshomaru then called over the dragon, which lowed and lifted himself up on top of the spider. Naraku felt the dragon's large member poking at his hole.

Naraku screamed in deep agony as the dragon's thick cock ripped him wide, blood already was pooling at his raised knees. Ah-UN snarled and began to pummel the horribly torn hole.

"there oil I gave you is also a pheromone for breeding dams. To Ah-Un, you smell just like an in heat female. Oh, I almost forgot to mention: a dragon's cock is heavily barbed. Enjoy." And with that final remark, Sesshomaru left the spider at the mercy of a dragon. He screamed s the barbed penis shredded his anal walls. AH-Un roared to the tightness around his tool.

~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~

Shippo continued to struggle under the half demon's grasp. He began to growl as Inuyasha sat him down on his lap.

"SHIPPO! Enough! Or I will make your punishment much worse than it'll be!"

"Go ahead! I don't care anymore! You always told me to respect the pack members, but Naraku is a pack member! And you are hurting him!"

"He is not pack! He killed our true pack!"

"Then why does he bear your marks and scent?" Shippo cried. Inuyasha sighed and lifted the kit off his lap and into the air. With quick fingers, the gravid half demon removed Shippo's pants and spreaded him over his lap.

"Because he is being enslaved. You don't touch or befriend slaves Shippo." And with that, Inuyasha raised his hand and brought it down. SMACK! Shippo yelped and cried.

"You…SMACK...will not…SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!... Go near Naraku…SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!...again!" Inuyasha rained down several more smacks and then pulled the kits pants back up. Shippo whimpered as his red bottom came in contact with his clothes.

"Inuyasha, if you enslave Naraku…you are dishonoring Kagome." And with that, the kit leapt down and ran away, tears trailing behind him. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but Sesshomaru is my alpha, and I cannot go against him." the half demon mewed.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room and caught the scent of his mate's tears.

"Sesshomaru, why did we mark Naraku? He marked him as a pack member. Why did we do that?" he whimpered. Sesshomaru sighed and motioned his mate over to him.

"Strip." Inuyasha knew what his mate was going to do. He stripped out of the soft cotton of his clothing and kneeled. Sesshomaru stripped as well and stood behind his gravid mate. Inuyasha raised his rump and pressed his rear against the Alpha's semi flaccid member. Sesshomaru raised his hips and pivoted his hips against the fleshy orbs of his mate. He was marking him.

"Listen to me Inuyasha, what am I doing?" a light probing to the hanyou's hole.

"Marking me."

"What do you feel?" the tip slid in and paused.

"Safe. Secure. Loved." Sesshomaru then probed his mate's lightly dusted sack.

"And why did I mark you?"

"Ah, to make me yours." Using his weight, Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha low and slid in fully.

"Why did I mark Naraku?" he pulled his hips back.

"Ah! To make him yours." Sesshomaru slammed forward.

"Why did you mark him?" he pulled back, almost completely out.

"To make him mine." Inuyasha yelp as Sesshomaru rammed back in and pulled completely out. Sesshomaru sat up and stood. Inuyasha stood and curled against his mate.

"Exactly. What we do to him is our own. But, I think we should remove our scent marks off him if it is disturbing Shippo." Sesshomaru sat on the fluffy bed. Inuyasha sat next to him, a clawed hand resting on his belly.

"Sesshomaru, I think I was too harsh on Shippo. All he wanted was us to be gentle with our pack mate. But I told him he was not pack, he got upset and I think I was too cruel with his punishment." Sesshomaru stroked his mate's white mane.

"If you think you were too harsh, then come here." Inuyasha knew what his mate was going to do. The pregnant dog then stretched himself over his alpha's firm lap.

Sesshomaru rubbed the smooth cool flesh of his mate's hindquarters.

"How many swats did you give Shippo?"

"…I gave him 30 swats."

"I will give you 60. Seem fair." Sesshomaru raised his hand.

"Yes. I deserve it." Casting a trusting love filled gaze to his mate, Sesshomaru slammed his hand to the smooth buttocks.

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK! The blows left there bruising marks on his bottom.

"I love you, you know that?" he delivered another bruising smack

"AH! Ahaah! Yes." Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshomaru rubbed his smarting ass again and continued the blows.

~~~~back to Naraku~~~~

Naraku moaned as Ah-Un sped up his pounding thrusts. Naraku wailed as Ah-Un roared and spilled the burning semen into his ripped anus. The Dragon growled and pressed himself deeper into his warm passage. The weary spider felt a growing bulge against his opening. He cried. The dragon was knotting with him. The knot grew exceptionally wide, stretching him wider than he can go. The searing pain made him struggle against the large beast. The movement caused him to tear his healing wounds.

"So, I see you are tied with my pet." Sesshomaru smirked as he spotted the growing swell in the spider's stomach. The vast amount of dragon sperm stretched the male's guts and causing extent agony. Ah-Un raised both heads and thrummed at his master. Sesshomaru stripped and walked over to the knotted pair. One head huffed and pressed the swell deeper into the spider. The other watch Sesshomaru line up his cock with Naraku's mouth.

"Suck." Too weary to do anything else, Naraku began to fondle the thick appendage in front of him. He twirled his tongue at the slit and then allowed the dog demon the hump his head. Sesshomaru groaned as he came deep into the spider's throat. Pulling himself out, the Dog Lord untied chained the restraints of the alter, leaving Naraku knotted to the dragon.

"I think I have the perfect sentence to you. I just need to discuss it with my Betas. Ah-Un, here is your new mate." Naraku wept as he crossed his arms at his new position. Sesshomaru stroked the dragon's snout and left the spider to his fate.

Ah-Un huffed and stood, Naraku crying as he was pulled off the alter. The dragon glanced down to his partner. Placing his tail under Naraku's belly to support the wounded spider, the twin headed dragon walked over to a large pillow pile. The dragon then settled himself down, careful not to try to crush his new mate. Rolling to his side, Ah-Un glanced down t the male knotted to his cock and nuzzled the tears streaked face. Naraku glanced at the beast.

"Ah-Un you are so gentle." He whispered and then slipped into slumber. Ah-Un blinked and ran both tongues over the exhausted being, cleaning all the blood he could reach.

After an hour of being tied to each other, the big dragon meat slipped out of the horribly stretched hole. Ah-Un stood and placed one head at the torn orifice, the other at the male's navel. The head at the entrance flicked his tongue out and lapped up the bloody semen leaking out. The other head licked up the bruised belly. Soon after, the dragon approved his work of cleaning his mew mate. Placing his tail around the male, Ah-un curled around the spider and rested, unaware that his seed with never produce an egg.

~~~~Kouga~~~~

Sighing, the wolf demon undressed and observed his body. Standing in front of the mirror, he growled his approval at the slight curve to his belly, the swelling of his breasts, and the wideness of his hips.

"beautiful." the wolf spun around to face his alpha. Smiling, Kouga walked over to the older male and leaned against the white chest. Sesshomaru smiled and ran a calloused hand over the soft flesh containing his pups.

"Only 5 weeks pregnant. Three months left until our cubs are born. How many do you think there is?" the blue eyed wolf asked. The amber eyes of his mate glanced down.

"I was born in a litter of 4 but my litter mates died. You were the only one in your litter. So I assume…four or five pups." Sesshomaru then lifted the male bridal style and placed him gently on the giant bed in their chambers.

"Wait here, I am going to fetch Inuyasha."

"Hurry back, I need you inside me, filling me again until I'm even fatter with cubs." Kouga moaned as Sesshomaru ran a claw up his erection and to his sensitive breasts.

As the male left, Kouga whined with need and placed clawed fingers at his entrance and pushed in, moaning the entire time. His finger searching for that star shattering spot.

"OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he found it. The aroused wolf then massaged the bundle of nerves, drawing precum to the tip.

A swat to his bottom made him stop. Sesshomaru stood above him, his hand still resting on the now stinging spot of his ass. Inuyasha was already nuzzling his weeping member. Kouga whimpered and took a swipe at his fellow Beta's ass. Inuyasha yelped and jumped away.

"Ah, you got your ass punished did you?" he teased.

"Keep it up Kouga and I will make sure the shade of your ass matches Inuyasha's." Sesshomaru warned. Kouga whined and nuzzled his mates.

~~~~Naraku an d AH-UN~~~~

Naraku woke up to a rough tongue licking inside his hole. He jumped a d turned to face his molester. AH-Un snarled low and lifted his paw onto the spider's back, forcing him down. One head licked his throat and wrapped itself around the slender neck. Naraku whimpered. The other head slipped his tongue into his new mates stretched pucker.

"Ah-Un, back down now." Sesshomaru approached the couple and reached for Naraku. The spider flinched, causing the dragon he react and to growl low at the dog demon. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt your new mate." Ah-Un watched his master lift his mate and pressed him onto the alter.

Naraku froze and began to tremble hard as he was placed on the alter again.

"Don't worry. I am not going to make you breed with Ah-Un again. I am just removing mine and my mates scent off of you." Naraku perked up. "You are not free." And with that, Sesshomaru took out a tag rings and pierced the spider's left nipple, the head of his penis, his navel and his right ear. Naraku felt his body draining in power.

"Whaa…"

"The tag rings I gave you will keep you within 100 feet of my castle. I attached one to Ah-Un so if he decides to fly away, you can only remain ten feet away from him. Anymore and the tags with burn. Enjoy your restricted freedom. Here are you new laws. One" you will not being sleeping indoors anymore. Your bed is this room or Ah-Un's stable. Two: you are to never wear a strip of clothing again unless I say so. Three: when in the presence of others, you are to be on your hands and knees and presenting your hole. If failure to do so, you will be punished. And four: Ah-UN is your mate from here on out. Refusal of him will result in punishment. Enjoy your new life."

"Sesshomaru-"Sesshomaru slapped the spider hard, causing Ah-Un to growl at him.

"You are to refer to me as Master. Nothing else!" Naraku nodded.

"Ma…masters, I cannot be his mate, and I am a Pure Alpha. You said so yourself. How can I give Ah-Un young?" Sesshomaru smiled at that.

I just found a way to make you give birth. Since you are just a collection of demons, I am doing this." Sesshomaru then forced his demonic aura into he spider, causing him intense pain. The pain burned through his chest, down to his belly and to his groin. As the pain faded the spider cried and fell to the ground.

"What…what did you do?"

"I forced your body to reject some of the male pheromones and I injected female ones, giving you a womb. By doing this…well, look." Paling, Naraku glanced between his legs and saw that his family jewels were missing and his member had thinned and shrunk his pubic hair was softer and thinner. He was smooth a woman. The newly shaped spider felt his hips were much wider and there was some swelling in his pectorals. And finally, Naraku pressed his hands down on his abdomen and felt a soft plush swell of a newly form uterus. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"No…" Sesshomaru smiled and pinned the male to the alter.

"Be lucky that I cannot mount you now. Your new womb will be fattened by dragon sperm." And with that, Sesshomaru carried the spider to his fussing and placed him on the bed.

"Oh, this room is a special stable. I will keep all the things in here and remove the doors. Enjoy your new home." Ah-Un growled at the dog to leave. As Sesshomaru did, the dragon turned back to his new mate and began to sniff him over. Naraku knew what he was going to do.

"No…NO." he cried. Naraku wailed as the dragon pinned him down and readied himself to enter his abused hole.

"At least I am already stretched from last time." He mutters grimly.

~~~~an~~~~

Okay, that was much darker than I thought. As per usual, I want reviews….and lots of them tell me what you loved and please tell me what you want in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another new chapter to "Payback is a…" I like to thank Deathangel67 for her/his review. Now, as usual, I don't own Naraku, Inuyasha or any of the characters. Pity.

A new discovery

Naraku winced as he attempted to sit on the firm hay underneath his rump. His forced mate, Ah-Un, houghed and pressed his muzzle into the spider's plush belly.

"stop it!" the spider then swatted to twin headed dragon's more aggressive muzzle. The placid one flicked his tongue over the ripped rectum and cleaned him up. Naraku moaned in pleasure. After three months of this humiliating position, enough time for him to get used to the dragons touches and finding pleasure while doing so. The spider raised his hips to give the placid head access. Pleased, Ah-Un thrummed and buried his rough tongue deep into the hole. Naraku began to harden and raise his rear up mo the aroused spider then spreaded his legs more wide. Ah-Un growled low and stood. His barbed cocked spuirng up and eager. Naraku stood and went to the stone alter at the center of the room. The dragon growled with pleasure and rammed his length deep into his spider mate. Naraku cried in pain.

"DAMMIT! THAT HURT! Damn dragon could never learn to be gentle." Naraku cried. Ah-Un whined and brought one of his heads to nuzzle the spider's cheek. The other snaked under him and lapped at his crotch. The spider moaned.

A deep throaty chuckle resounded behind him.

"Naraku, it still amazes me about low we made her sink." Naraku yelped as he jumped, panted in pain as he pulled his body of his mate's barbed penis, went to his knees, and presented his still bleeding rear at the pack. Sesshomaru traced his poisonous claw around the tender pucker. Inuyasha and Kouga stood behind him. Ah-Un whined and nudged his heads at his master.

"Not now, my pet. I need your mate for a minute." He crooned to calm his mount. The twin headed dragon whined once more and went to curl in a ball on the hay pile.

~~~~Naraku~~~~

"My, my Naraku. You sure have fallen low." Sneered the fattened wolf. Kouga rubbed the swell of his stomach. He long ago abandoned the pelts and furs he usually wore and traded it for a soft, yet airy dress kimono. Naraku tensed at the comment, which earned him a sharp smack on his sporting ass.

"Don't move. All I am doing is inspecting the damage. And from what I see, your dear mate was rough lately." The Dog Lord then pulled a small vial out of sleeve and popped open the cork. Using two of his deadly fingers, he pried the torn orifice open a bit, gaining a yelp of pain from the nude spider. Inuyasha came over and pressed his hand on the small of Naraku's back, forcing the spider to present the complete damage of his hole. Sesshomaru then poured the contents of the vial into the torn hole of his prisoner. The cool liquid slid down his walls. Naraku whimpered as the liquid solidified and formed a paste around his shredded walls.

"This paste will help you heal, but it will also cause your hormones to spiral. By doing so, it will put your body into a heat cycle." Helping his pregnant mate stand, Sesshomaru then left the male to his fate.

~~~~Ah-Un~~~~

The dragon lowed and stood up to go to his mate. One head nuzzled to spider's belly, the other bit his shoulder and carried him to their hay nest. As he plopped the spider down, earning a yelp and a whimper. the more dominant head then lowed and pushed him onto his belly. The placid head then purred and nuzzled his rear. Naraku panted in anticipation at the dragon readied himself to mate.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

Sesshomaru hurried to his chambers, panic and glee evident on his face. Shippo stood at the doors of the chambers.

"Is it time?" the kit asked. Sesshomaru did not answer.

"It should not be. The cubs are a good month early. Inuyasha is in a different room. Tis Kouga who went into labor." Sesshomaru then pushed to doors open to a whirlwind of disaster. Sheets and pillows were destroyed and formed in a den at this closet. Kouga was whimpering at the pillows and other soft material was packed in the tiny space.

"You're denning." Sesshomaru sighed. Kouga spun and delivered a heated glare t him.

"No shit!" Kouga then howled loudly and dashed into the makeshift den. Sesshomaru kneeled outside the den and reached in to rub his mate's hand.

"Calm now, you are doing great so far." Kouga whimpered as he pulled his hand out and removed his clothing. The swollen belly rippled, causing the wolf to cry out.

"Sesshomaru! It hurts." He whined. The Dog Lord rubbed the naked belly and struggled his way in. he positioned himself behind his mate, and stroked the blue eyed wolfs arms. Kouga screamed. Fluid and spots of blood pooled under him.

"It's time." Kouga whimpered and parted his legs.

~~~three hours later~~~

Whimpers bounced around in the tiny space. Kouga groaned in relief as the afterbirth slid out with ease. Sesshomaru smiled at his newborn litter of three.

"Congratulations. Two boys and a girl. And they are perfectly healthy." Kouga panted and curled around his mate's fur, presenting his milk laden breasts to the now whimpering litter. Kouga took a better look at his now dry cubs.

The oldest was a male born in his true form. He had dark black fur with white paws and belly. His eyes were shut tight and he had a pink nose. A backwards crescent of gold sat on his bottom

The second was the girl, also born in true form. She had a pale silver coat with light gray spots on her rump, muzzle and a soft blue moon on her cheek, under her eye. Her eyes were shut tight. Sesshomaru smiled as she whined and tried to suck on his fingers. He pressed her to her new mother's milk fill nipple.

The last was a boy, who was born in human form. He had black hair with dark silver spots on the bangs. Light golden skin, and light purple stripes on his ankles, wrists, one on each cheek, and a small star on his left buttock. He opened his eyes and Kouga smiled. One was a midnight blue like his own; the other was fiery amber, like his sire.

"My Lords?" whispered a soft voice.

"Enter." A meek looking male shuffled in. the castle doctor waited for his master's approval.

"May I see the newborn heirs?"

"You may. But I shall remain next to my mate." Kouga sighed as Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around his exposed genitals and belly. The castle healer then picked up the eldest cubs, who yowling in fear at the new scent. Kouga struggled to get up. Sesshomaru hissed lightly in warning.

"You say they are a month early correct?" Kouga nodded, eyeing the male with unease. The cubs whimpered began to get frantic.

"THAT'S ENOUHG!" Kouga then lunged up and snatched his baby away from the doctor. The healer jumped back.

"Okay then. My Lord, may I speak with you?" Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate and exited the makeshift den. As they stood out of the den, the healer turned to the Dog Lord.

My Lord, your cubs are healthy but because they are small, they may not live past tonight."

"You said they were healthy." He growled.

"I know, but the two in true from may not even make it tonight. And the reason is this: after I examined the first born, I caught scent of pneumonia. The two in canine form have it. They may not live. Don't tell your mate of his emotion will stress the cubs. Sorry my lord." And with that, the healer dashed out of the room.

Sesshomaru sighed. He glanced at the den.

"What am I going to do?"

~~~~Naraku~~~~

The spider collapsed down into the bloody hay. Ah-Un growled and curled around his mate. A few swipes of his tongue and Naraku were decent to the spider. The spider then felt nauseous. He dashed up and hurried over to a corner. Bending over, Naraku spewed his stomach's contents out into the corner. He faintly heard Ah-Un whine at him.

As he finished spewing his guts, Naraku looked up and found Shippo sitting on the alter.

"Shippo, what are doing here? You are not allowed near me. You know that." The kit frowned.

"I don't care." And with that, Shippo leaped and curled in the spider's chest. He began to nuzzle his nipple.

"Naraku, you smell like milk. Are you going to have an infant?"

"I may. My chest has been getting a bit heavy and my stomach is a bit hard. I could be pregnant." Shippo yipped and nuzzled the spider's chest.

"May I…may I try to nurse?" Naraku tensed at the request.

"You may." Shippo smiled and latched his small mouth around the spider's nipple. Naraku gasped as he felt his breast lighten.

"I am producing milk." Carrying the kit back to the hay nest, Naraku snarled at Ah-Un the stay away. The dragon nipped the spider's sore anal cavity and allowed the male to curl around the kit. Shippo nursed his fill. Naraku smiled and stroked the kits red locks. He began to doze, but woke to a scream.

"Shippo! Get away from him!" Naraku gasped in pain as the kit bit down in surprise. Inuyasha stood in front of him, fury clear on his face. The kit yelled and scrambled behind Naraku. Inuyasha was seething.

"If that is the way you want it…then you'll stay out here with him like a slave!" Inuyasha then flung his blood at the kit, shredding the small clothing he wore. Shippo yelp as he was exposed to the elements. Naraku gasped at the harsh reaction and wrapped his new child in his arms.

"Don't bother on trying to leave here." And with that, Inuyasha left. Slamming the door on his way out.

Shippo began to cry. Naraku whispered soothing sounds to the kit.

"I just…I just… I just wanted you as a new mother!" Shippo wailed, startling Naraku.

"Me? As your mother? Why? Inuyasha and Kouga were eager to have you in their family. Why not them?"

"They were going to have pups and I was just a burden. Why did you not kill me too?" he sniffled.

"I don't kill children. I never have and never will." Shippo whimpered an d curled in a ball.

"I'm cold."

"I know. I'll try to keep you warm." The kit nodded and began to nod off.

~~~:p~~~

As he was fully asleep, Naraku rubbed his belly. It was firm, and stretched. Ah-Un whined next to him, curling a heavy paw around the sleeping kit. The placid head nuzzled his belly.

"You knew. You knew I was pregnant with your hatchling." The spider sighed. He rubbed his belly. Ah-Un's more aggressive head nuzzled his navel as well.

"How long?" he asked his mate. Ah-Un glanced at eh alter.

"Two months. How much longer until I have to lay?" Ah-Un glanced at a nest pile near his foot.

"Soon. Oh this is going to hurt."

~~~~~AN~~~~~

Not bad…I think. Should the next chapter be only about the egg arriving or more? Please…I would like at least five reviews on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back! And welcome to "Payback is a…" chapter 5! I know it has been a long while! But here it is! The newest and long awaited chapter! Please note that I do not own Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga or anyone else! Thank you.

Warning: descriptions of a graphic birth.

Eggs and pups

Naraku groaned as the eggs inside his naked body shifted painfully. Ah-Un lowed and turned a bundle of hay into sweet cud. The spider watched his forced mate chew, swallow, grab more grass, chew and feed Shippo, in that order. That was the excitement of his day. Said red haired kit ran up and stood in front of the naked male.

"Naraku, is it almost time to lay the eggs?" asked Shippo. It has been one month since the kit was casted out into the life of slavery by his former parent Inuyasha. Naraku smiled tiredly at his new kit. The heavily pregnant spider recently fashioned together a small smock for the boy, using the weakest from of his power: his powers of a spider. The smock was thin and weak and needed to be mended daily, but it provided decent clothing for the kit.

"its almost time. I think tonight may be the night." He said. One of the eggs shifted and moved lower in his body at that.

"I thought the eggs would have come sooner than they should have?" Shippo quipped. A small bit of pre chewed grass hung from his lip. The smell of the mush was a common garlic grass, a delicacy for dragons.

"they should have, but because I am a spider and not a dragon, I produce more eggs and as such, have a longer gestation. I don't really know. I was a male until recently." Ah-Un huffed and swallowed his own cud. Naraku groaned again and shuffled over to a nest he made earlier that day.

Cool liquid began to trickle from his now tight rectum. The twin headed dragon growled and pushed the uneasy spider down. With a giant paw, the beast flipped its mate onto his belly, making said mate yelp. Ah-the aggressive head nosed the pale legs open and flicked his tongue out to taste to liquid. The rough appendage caused Naraku to jump and try to move. Again, using his paw, the dragon placed said limb down on the spider's back gently to keep him still. Un, the placid head, tipped one claw into the puckered entrance, earning another yelp form the trembling thing under him. The shapr digit clicked against a hard shell inside the soon to be dame. An excited roar echoed through the stables. Answering screams from other dragons congratulated the decorated beast. Naraku sighed.

"yep. Its tonight."

**~~~…~~~**

Two male demons lifted their heads at the roar. A pair of dragons in the stable next to the one they were cleaning screamed their answers.

"That was Ah-Un. Lord Sesshomaru's mount."

"Aye, what did roar about this time. I swear that beast only makes noise to hear himself. He is a great racer and fighter though."

"True. But I heard that Sesshomaru has found a lovely she beast to breed with him."

"Really? This is the same beast that killed its other partners in the midst of mating."

"I know, but Lord Sesshomaru has found a hen dragon to mate with him. And I also heard this: no one is allowed near his stable. Lord Sesshomaru demanded it."

"Why? Is the hen too damn ugly that the ornery Drake took pity on it and stuffed her with his eggs?" the two chuckled at the thought of a dragon showing pity.

"Nay, but Lord Sesshomaru himself tends to the beast now. Lately he is too busy with his mates to do much so he asks that young slayer boy, Kohaku I think?... to feed the drake and his new mate. He brings a large bundle of hay and burnt porridge foe that Ah-Un, and a platter full of fruit and rice for another."

"… Himself perhaps?"

"Could be. But not one person who works here knows what the female looks like."

"Slakk, give it a rest of the wonders. These two need to be prepped for a fights. Dragon fights are becoming more and more popular now."

"Fuck you Sarkkin." He joked. The two workers went back to their duties.

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Inuyasha screamed as his body tried to force his litter out. Sesshomaru and Kouga were nearby. Kouga was nearby, cradling his own cub, the last one of his litter of three. Both his oldest cub and daughter died from pneumonia. The youngest, now named Kahoumono , whimpered as his new sibling tried to arrive in the world.

"fuck! Finally, the first one is here. A girl." Sesshomaru purred with joy at the mention of his new daughter. Inuyasha, who was safely hidden away in the closet, licked the newborn clean. The female pup was born pure white, with floppy ears similar to her sire, and now markings. Inuyasha howled as fresh pain coursed through his abdomen. Another was coming. And it was not patient.

** ~~~~later…~~~**

Four pups. Sesshomaru howled his joy at four brand new pups. Earlier, Kouga had crawled into the temporary den with Inuyasha. Several pillows and blankets, not to mention a few good kimonos, were now shredded and arranged into a comfortable nest. Standing, the Dog Lord left his two moody mates to tend to the new infants.

"Too Bad Shippo is not here to enjoy his new siblings." Sighing, the Pale skinned Demon went to the stables to check on Naraku and his mount Ah-Un.

As he reached the separate barn where he kept his now prized pets he stopped dead as he took in the sight of a red haired kit running back in forth in the fenced corral. Ah-Un was taking up bites of sweet grass and chewing it to a softer meal and giving it to the supposed to be dead kit. Shippo ran up and took a small handful of the grass into his mouth. The giant dragon huffed in his direction and walked back into the barn. There was no sign of Naraku, but the scent of a well-bred dam was apparent. Ignoring the scent, the now enraged Demon Lord scooped up the kit, who began to scream.

**~~~…~~~**

"what… the… fuck?!" Naraku jumped from his resting spot at the booming voice! A sharp squeal and howl was followed. Instinct kicked in. standing as fast as he could, the gestated spider tried to move toward his distressed kick. A screech from his dragon mate made him stop. Ah-Un nosed the spider back into the nest and took to his master's roar.

**~~~…~~~**

Sesshomaru was furious! His mate had lied! Shippo was whimpering and flailing to get away from him as he was stripped from his smock and wrapped in the Older Demon's coat. A deep growl or warning sounded in front of him.

"Ah-Un. Take me to your mate." The dragon huffed and remained in place. The more aggressive head opened its maw to shoot flame. The calmer one reached for the kit. A deep snarl made him stop. Ah-Un began to whine and keen for its foster kit. Shippo, having grown used to only seeing Kohaku as he brought him and Naraku food, continued to struggle in his former alpha's grasp. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and delivered a sharp smack to the kits dirt covered rear. The stinging pain made him still in the demon's hand. Ah-Un keened at the "abuse" on his young, and reached for the kit again.

"I won't ask again! Take me to that filth Naraku!" Ah-Un whined and turned to reach his mate. He failed to notice his Master's glowing red eyes.

** ~~~…~~~**

Naraku panted. The eggs had shifted again and one dropped low enough to rub against his hyper sensitive prostate. At the same time, the said egg was now really close to tearing open his anus and dropping to the hard ground too quick. With that said, Naraku hurried and readied his body to release the egg. He laid on his back, and parted his legs as far as they would go. Using a small pallet of hay, the agonized spider slid the pallet under his buttocks and raised his hips slightly for a little gravity.

"MOMMY!" screamed Shippo. Naraku sat up with a vengeance. His body screamed in pain as the eggs began to press tight in his rectum. He whimpered as a small "snick!" was heard from within him. The eggs were hatching whether they were lain or not.

"Shippo! Shippo where are you?!" he cried. Blood began to trickle out of him. The sharp, bitter smell made him wrinkle his nose.

"he is with me now. I just want to know how a disgusting brood mare has him when he should have been dead." Sesshomaru snarled, ignoring the scent of fresh blood.

"Dead?! Inuyasha left him here after I gave him my milk! He wanted me to be his mother and I told I would have! Inuyasha screamed at him and removed your scent guard and left him here! As much I don't like being bonded to this dragon, the two of us fed him well. He drunk my milk, and Ah-Un softened his food. You should at least thank us for taking care of your kit! When you should have!" Sesshomaru snarled and shoved the spider into the nearby stone floor, at the same time dropping Shippo who ran and hid behind the Alpha Dragon. Ah-Un roared in anger as Naraku cried out as the nearest egg cracked completely and more blood began to pool out. The spider began to struggle as he felt his newborn begin to wriggle inside him, sharp claws tearing his inner walls, trying to find light. Sesshomaru paused as he heard faint croons and chirps coming from the spider's body.

"Your eggs have hatched inside you."

"No shit dumbass mutt! I was about to lay them when you went ape shit on me!" the calming Demon lord released the spider, who turned on his hip and squatted.

~~~…~~~

Naraku screamed as the new hatchling used it claws to make his rectum opening wider. I small dragon's muzzled slid out of his torn body, followed by a ridged head, long neck and a fat smooth body. The claws dug down and pushed their way out. The new hatchling collapsed on the hay and the broken eggshells sliced and tear its mother's passage. As the egg shells fell, the hatchling began to croon and mew for its parents. Ah-Un lowed softly and used one of his heads to pick up the newborn. The new hatchling was the same size of a four month old puppy. Naraku sighed as the last Eggshell slid out of his torn body, falling into a bloody pool underneath.

"fuck, that hurt." He muttered. The faint crooning and mews made him lift his head. He gasped at his newborn.

The hatchling was born with a shot flax like down all over his body, as what was common for dragons. It was a dark purple in color, with dark green ridge scales on its head and body. Dull buds on each side of its body burst open to reveal powdery like wings which were wet. It had no teeth. A closer inspection made Naraku realized he gave birth to a male.

"He has a good coloring." Sesshomaru muttered and picked up the hatchling. The baby dragon mewed and struggled for its mother.

"Please…let me have him!" the demon lord shook his head.

"You cannot keep any of your young. They will stay until they are weaned and then they are mine to do what I see fit. His coloring will make him a good breeder in life. Maybe I'll breed him with you." He sneered at the crestfallen look on the spider.

"no...Please, he's my baby." Naraku cried. He tried reaching for his baby, but stopped as another egg shifted and pressed itself at his prostate. He began to whine and pant. Sesshomaru glanced at the spider's now awakened erection. Placing the newborn next to its dame, Sesshomaru wrapped his hand roughly around the spider's penis. Naraku yelped as Sesshomaru tugged hard. Trying to ignore the sexual torture, he began to push the egg out.

The egg stretched his cavity wide, bringing forth more blood. Sesshomaru frowned and pressed his palm hard against the opening, forcing the egg to move backwards in the spider's anus.

"Sesshomaru! What are you…" he stopped as the Demon Lord shoved his hand inside and physically pushed the egg deep inside him, causing the last on the crack against to the other. Naraku screamed as the two egg began to hatch violently inside him. Once again, Naraku wailed as one hatchling clawed its way out. The second hatchling began to claw outwards, Making Naraku scream louder. Pools of blood slid out of his orifice. Small pin pricks began to show themselves on his pelvis flesh. A final tear made him scream until his throat gave out. Poking its bloody head through was a small grey and yellow dragon who slid out from the opening, a piece of eggshell still on its head. A female. The youngest then slid out of its dame, slick with blood. It was a soft red with yellow freckles on its tail, head and the back of the neck. It had a pale green belly. Soft, retractable claws kneaded its mother's belly. Naraku sobbed at his newborns. The red and yellow hatchling hissed slightly and curled in the wound, safe and warm in its mind. A girl. The grey hatchling stretched newly formed wings and curled next to its mother's breast. Sesshomaru chuckled at the red dragon.

"Three eggs. Two male and a red female…you can keep the female, I suppose. She doesn't seem to have any good qualities around here. This one however," The sadistic Lord picked up the grey hatchling by the scruff, causing it the hiss and nip, "will be a great fighter." And with that, he wrapped up the grey beast and placed it at the side. Kneeling, Sesshomaru dipped his hand into the wound and removed the red female, who whined and took a nip at the offending limb. A swat on the nose made the newborn keen and crawl out. She curled under her mother as best she could. The Demon Lord ignored her nad began to remove the broken shells.

**~~~…~~~**

Naraku came to as Sesshomaru finished licking his belly clean from blood.

"Why heal me?"

"Because you have gave me two perfect dragons for my stables. The red one may be useful in the future when she is older, but no qualities about her now. But that is not the point. The point is that you will birth ten more clutches. Just ten. I am feeling a bit generous today so don't doubt my gift. Shippo will come with me, along with the grey hatchling. You will birth me ten more clutches and you can be moved from your new status. After that, you must bear me two litters of pups. When you do so, I will release you and any hatchling I allow you to keep. When your body is healed, I will breed you again with a new dragon. Ah-Un has proven your worth." Sesshomaru stood, both kit and hatchling asleep in his arms. Only then did the dazed and depressed spider glance at his surroundings. He was not in the stable anymore. Instead he was in a secluded house, laying on a low and very comfy bed. The red hatchling, which Sesshomaru named Rara, was curled asleep in a separated bed, designed like a dog bed only bigger. A table, some shelves and counters were seen. A small wardrobe at the side was empty except for a roomy looking robe. The table was covered in food.

"What the…"

"You have proven you are worth something, as I already told you. In such you have your own home, no Drake nearby to be mounted by. This is in my private gardens so Shippo may visit when ever he wants, and so I can observe your healing and gestation. Enjoy." And with that, the Dog Lord left.

Naraku sat up slightly, his anus and stomach sore. After further inspection ne noticed his stomach was healed with no scars, his rectum cleaned and healed with mild irritation, and he was dressed in an open back gown. Rara was awake and she fluttered weakly over to him.

"Hello, Rara." Rara growled and began to nuzzle his chest.

"you must be hungry." The spider then removed his gown, after growing used to nudity, and turned on his side. The hungry baby dragon then latched on to a swollen nipple and suckled. The dragons' dull claws and toothless mouth made it easier to bear at the small reptile like baby nursed from its mother.

"Rara, my Rara."

~~~~Nursery~~~~

Sesshomaru seethed as he glanced at his mate. Inuyasha was now placing one of the pups he bore into a bassinette and had no idea he was nearby. With Shippo now clean and dressed appropriately, Sesshomaru slammed the door closed behind him, startling Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! My mate, how are you?" he smiled. Said male snarled and shoved Shippo into his arms. The Beta male paled.

"What…"

"Care to tell me why he is alive…and was with Naraku no less?!"

~~~an~~~

Stopping here! How was that! Remember lots of reviews! And love your comments! Next time on "Payback" we will see how Kohaku survived!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! And welcome to "Payback is a…" this is chapter 6, and I am so glad that people are in love with my abusive work on Naraku!

I don't own Sesshomaru, Naraku or anyone else for that matter, pity. I do own Rara, the pups and all hatchlings

Inside the Garden Home

**~~~Three weeks later…~~~**

Kouga mewed as his remaining pup nuzzled his half siblings. The four puppies whined and yelped as they were thoroughly licked by the wolf. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Kouga, how are they?" Sesshomaru closed the nursery door behind him. The black haired wolf turned and faced his alpha mate. As he did, the four newborns howled as they were lifted and rotated for heat.

"The cubs are doing fine. All five of them, Kahou seem to be very protective. He nipped at Kohaku as he tried to help me groom them…but I have to ask; where is their mother? What did you do to Inuyasha?" he asked. The white haired Dog sighed. Walking over to his mate, he picked up Kahoumono and wrapped his scent around the cross breed cub.

"Inuyasha…I rendered him sterile and banished him from my land." Kouga gasped and wailed.

"Why?!" the Dog Lord looked at his mate with remorse.

"Did he tell you what happened to Shippo?"

"He told me he was killed in his sleep." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He wasn't. Our kit was degraded and was forced to live with Naraku in the stables." Whimpering, Kouga nuzzled his mate, who was beginning to howl with anguish.

"Oh my mate. You did what you had to do." He soothed, running his claws through his mate's silver mane. Sesshomaru keened and leaned into his lover's touch.

"Kouga, I know I did what I did, but it hurts even more because he is my brother and the mother to my litter. I don't know if I can go through with the guilt!" howling, Sesshomaru used his long tail to gather each and every member of his family. The four newborns squealed and whimpered as they were then lifted and carried into their sire's bed. Kouga clung to his mate as he carried him to their bed. Kahoumono yipped and curled into his siblings. Instinct took over and the blue eyed wolf curled around his litter. Sesshomaru whimpered and curled around his family.

"I'm sorry. I could not allow Inuyasha to stay. He neglected a kit that needed our care, and lied to his mates. By all rights, I should have killed him." The wolf prince nodded at the lawful words. Uncurling from his pack, the wolf stepped out onto the balcony which connected their room to an outdoor garden. Sesshomaru sat up straight.

"My mate, I know what is wrong now." The Beta whispered, keeping his voice low to not wake the cubs. The Alpha growled and slid out of the bed.

"Oh? Do tell." He growled, his fertile member growing hard. Kouga nodded and stripped out of his kimono, his hips wide, and stomach soft from giving birth. His breasts grown to nice cups to feed the young litter of cubs. The well sized member between his legs began to swell with arousal.

"You need to re stake your claim. When you sent Inuyasha away, you broke a bond with your pack. I can still feel it, but you cannot. In short, we need to re bond our mating." And with that, the wolf kneeled and presented his rear to his mate. Snarling with possession, the older demon stripped and slammed into his mate. Kouga howled as friction pulled at his walls. Sesshomaru roared as he began to reinstate their breeding. It was raw and bloody, but the bond was worth it.

** ~~~Garden~~~**

Naraku sighed as he stretched out his body in the warm sun. Rara growled and chased a tiny cricket, her large paws making her clumsy. Her dame chuckled.

Dressed in the roomy and oddly soft robe, the red eyed male smiled as the warm sun licked his face, his eyes closed. The sound of quiet footfall made him sit up.

"Naraku, I brought lunch." Kohaku whispered. The young male walked over to the weak spider with a tray full of fruits, cheeses, breads and raw meat. Rara trilled and tripped over to the boy, wrapping her skinny red body around his legs, making him almost trip.

"Calm down Rara! I have something for you!" setting down his carry around the spider male, Kohaku smiled and tossed a small metal ball to the hatchling. Naraku smiled as he watched his hatchling growl and chirp at the ball, batting it from one side of the garden to another.

"Kohaku, wait." He called out as the teenage boy began to leave. Said male froze.

"What?" he whined, emotion apparent in his voice. The fear in the kid's voice made Naraku's heart ache. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy and pulled him to his level.

"I want you to stay. Please, every time you come here, I feel so much calmer. When Sesshomaru comes, all he does is check to see when I am about to go in heat."

"I thought male demons only go in heat every four months." Kohaku murmured. Naraku shook his head. Rara growled and waddled over to her dame, climbing into his lap and gnawing on a cheese cube. Getting comfortable with the sharp clawed reptile in his lap, the dark hanyou took a small nibble from a bit of bread. He glanced up at the youth.

"Because I am not naturally a beta, I go in heat at odd times. I can go in heat in five days, five months, or even years. I may go in heat in five minutes. Because of that, I have to be closely watched by Sesshomaru. He placed a very powerful barrier around the garden."

"A barrier?" Naraku nodded.

"Yes. The barrier allows only Shippo, you and him to come in. it also blocks all fertile males from coming in and traps my scent and pheromones inside." Standing, the Spider demon stretched his muscles and picked up the food tray. Kohaku blinked and helped.

"so, you are not allowed to leave at all? And if this barrier only allows me in and Shippo….can I ask why?"

"you may, but the answer may be offensive." The young slayer nodded.

"fine…the reason you are allowed in is because you are too young to breed. My body does not react to you and Sesshomaru trusts you." As he said that, he failed to notice Kohaku inching closer.

"Naraku, i… I know I had many chances to leave and even kill you before, but I didn't." confused, the spider leaned back from the male.

"what are you getting at?" he asked, freezing as he felt the male's hand rub his crotch.

"I love you. I have always loved you. And I actually do know why Sesshomaru allows me to enter." And with that, the male leaned in and slammed his lips into Naraku's mouth. The older demon struggled. He pulled himself away.

"what the hell are you doing?! I can't do this!" he cried. Kohaku smiled and flipped Naraku onto his back. He straddled the male's feminine hips.

"I am 15 years old Naraku, or did you forget that? I am of 'breeding' age and I know why Lord Sesshomaru allows me to be in here." Naraku whimpered as Kohaku untied to robe he was using to cover himself, exposing wide hips and soft stomach.

"Why?" the slayer smiled and rubbed an oiled finger in and out of the weaker man.

"I am sterile if you forgotten. But I can also make you go in heat quicker. Guess that is a perk from you." And with that, Kohaku stripped and aligned his penis with the slightly moist hole of the beta under him. The dark hanyou screamed and arched his body at the pain.

"you are so tight! I can barely stand it!" he groaned as he pivoted his hips in and out of the male.

_** ~~~Flashback~~~**_

_ Kohaku watched as his sister prepared for her final battle. Sango huffed and rubbed her belly._

_ "Sis? Are you…" he asked, rising to his feet. Sango gasped and spun to face her brother._

_ "Kohaku! I did not see you there. I'm so sorry. But yes, I think I may be pregnant. Miroku will have his wish of a family and you will completely free of Naraku once and for all! Maybe you'll start a family with Rin that will be nice."_

_ "I… can't." he muttered, head down and shoulders stiff. The older woman flinched._

_ "What do you mean?" she whispered, dread apparent on her voice. The younger male gulped and untied his kimono. He closed his eyes as his sister gasped at the sight._

_ "I was rendered sterile. Naraku was weakened at one point and I wandered from the castle, only to encounter a group of cruel bandits. They…raped me, and ran a blade through my… I thought they were going to kill me, but then a miasma filled the air. I knew what kind. I was exposed to it a lot that I became immune, but they weren't. They died, and I was picked up by Naraku, who carried me back to his castle. He tended to my wounds, but I was so mutilated that he had to remove my… anyway, I can't have kids or never will." Kohaku opened his eyes and noticed his sister was nowhere around. Peeking his head out the doorway, he listened to his sister cry to the miko Kagome, who was openly sobbing._

_ "…that horrid monster! How could he do that to him?!" Kagome cried. Sango looked up and spotted the boy._

_ "Don't worry Kohaku, Naraku will pay for what he did!" she ushered him inside as she tried to explain. Kohaku gaped. This was not what he said!_

_ It had been three days since he told his sitter what happened. As he got his weapon ready, he failed to notice Kagura who whisked her fan and separated him from the others._

_ "Naraku did not want you in this fight Kohaku…so I was ordered to leave you here. Enjoy." She cackled as she dropped the boy into an abandoned castle several miles away._

_He stayed there for four whole days. For some reason, there were tables full of food always for him._

_ "Kohaku." Jumping, the boy readied his chain/scythe at the newcomer._

_ "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" the Dog demon walked over and scooped up the boy into an embrace. He was confused. What happened._

_ "I'm sorry. I could not save her." Tears sprang into his eyes._

_ "what do you mean? Where is Sango?!" he cried, fearing the worse._

_ "she's… she's dead." All he can see after that was darkness._

_** ~~~End flashback~~~**_

Pulling out, Kohaku stood and redressed. Reddish streams of his semen trickled out of the whimpering spider under him.

"Naraku, I loved you. Even when you made me your puppet, I was in love with you. But when you killed my sister, the love I felt for you turned to rage and fury. You deserve your fate." He muttered. Naraku, tears drying on his cheeks, curled into a ball and glanced at his rapist. Kohaku's eyes were cold.

"why? I trusted you so much. Until today…you never harmed me, or degrade me. Now…" he cried. Rara began to let out mews and growls for her dame. The red infant dragon stumbled over to her mother and began to hiss at the human male. A small spark of fire launched out of her little throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru grew impatient. He wants you to give him another clutch sooner. Luckily, being around your miasma made it possible for me to raise a beta's estrogen levels, pushing her or him into heat quicker. But the only way was through my semen. He ordered me to rape you, because tomorrow…he is going to breed you." And with that, the youth left, leaving Naraku keening in pain and bleeding from his torn orifice. Rara whined and curled near her dame, giving him comfort.

**~~~AN~~~**

And that is it for the 6th chapter. Not as long as I would have liked, but still. Reviews please! I want at least five reviews for this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all my fellow readrs! I have returned with the seventh chapter of "Payback is a…" I am shocked on how some of my readers call me evil! I am, true, but not always…but this does not show my kind side. Oh well.

I don't own Naraku or Sesshomaru or Kohaku. I do own Rara and others as such. Enjoy!

**The Second Male**

Entering the small hut in his personal garden, Sesshomaru glanced down at the hissing dragonling. The red and yellow hatchling was spitting tiny, harmless sparks and thrashing it long tail. He couldn't stop the deep chuckle at the tiny thing. Rara growled and took a swat at his tail. Naraku was curled in a ball in the farthest corner. He was in a light sleep, his robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. The robe was rose slightly, exposing slim legs.

A sharp, intoxicating scent was emanating from the spider demon. The Dog Lord flashed his venomous fangs. He felt his fertile groin twitch with lust. The scent of his own arousal forced Naraku to sit up, wide awake.

"So Naraku, you have gone in heat. But just to be sure…" with quick movement, Sesshomaru dragged Naraku from his corners, who was crying out and trashing to get away. A deep angry growl made him freeze.

Naraku wailed as he was flipped onto his knees, and his robe pushed high above his hips. He trembled as the pale demon parted his buttocks apart and leaned in close. The dark demon whimpered as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue give a small lick at his orifice, those deadly teeth grazing his tender hole.

"You are in heat alright. I will send Kohaku to fetch my best fighter dragon. I should warn you that he much, MUCH, bigger than Ah-Un." And with that, he pulled the spider up and dragged him to a small closed cage.

The cage was big enough for him and for a small tray of fruit. Said tray was already inside, along with a small jug of water. It was dark inside, no surprise there, and had thin silk over the wooden beams. A plush cushion was set at the ground. Sesshomaru held out his hand to the spider.

"Hand me your robe. You don't need for a while." Sighing, Naraku stripped and then crawled into the cage. Sesshomaru then shut the cage door and carried him to his new "mate."

** ~~~~the Drake~~~~**

"Damn! That fucking drake bit me!" shouted Slakk. Sarkkin threw his head back and laughed. The male dragon the two farm hands were wrangling was due to be transferred to their Lord's personal breeding Stalls.

"He is a fighter Slakk! Of course he will bite! He possibly mistaken you as a skinny rat, for you do look like one." He guffawed and helped his friend tend to his bitten arm. The smaller male gave the larger man a middle finger salute. Sarkkin chuckled.

"This beast…why is he being moved?" wondered the freshened Slakk. His partner shrugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to move him to his personal Stall for breeding. That Dam he's got, went into heat and is to be bred with this one."

"Why have we never seen this Dam?"

"You said she may have been too ugly to face." Slakk laughed.

"I did, but now…I feel sorry for this Dam. This monster's…monster may very well split her in two!" the two shared a laughed and went back to work. Slakk shouted as the Drake shot a small ball at his hair.

"FUCKING DRAGON!"

** ~~~~Stall~~~~**

Naraku smelled the dragon before he could see him. As he was still in the cage, the spider began to analyze the scents. Musty and smelling strong of copper, and ash. The faint smell of musk made him tremble. As he shivered in fear of what's to come, the cage was placed on the ground.

"Present yourself first." The spider flinched at the harsh words. Obeying, he turned and allowed Sesshomaru full view of his anal cavity.

Cool liquid was poured inside. The liquid solidified and caused the blood in his organ to stir. The Dragon in the room roared and stomped to reach his new Dam.

"You know what I pushed inside you. Hope you enjoy you days of mating." And with that, the Demon Lord then unchained the Drake and left the area.

The Male dragon was HUGE! He was easily three times bigger than Ah-Un. His body was muscular, long, common with a Chinese Dragon, and a dark blue, So dark it appeared black. Massive wings snapped as he unfurled the powerful things. The wings themselves were touching wall to wall, the tips folded slightly for room. The Drake's giant paws sunk slightly into the ground and he stalked over to his mate. The paws were thick and as large as the mark on his back, each claw was a deep sapphire color, with silver white tips. They were curved like a dagger. His mane was thick and scarlet red in color, streaks of gold ran through the thick fur. A similar color tuft was at the tip of his tail.

Above all, the scars across his body were jaw dropping. There were few, the ones he had were large, one cutting across his left eye and dragging towards his throat, another forming an X on his thigh and a few tiny one around his throat, making a ring. The scars did little to mar his natural beauty. Naraku gulped as he caught sight of the erected flesh which was eager to meet his womb.

"This is really going to hurt." He said. The Drake loomed over his body, hot and eager. With defeat, the dark hanyou rolled onto his knees and lifted his ass higher. The dragon growled low and readied his penis to enter the somewhat eager "female." The Drake screamed as he plunged his barbed member deep into Naraku, who answered his scream with one of his own.

** ~~~~Shippo~~~~**

Shippo mewed and whimpered as he listened to the roars of the Dragon rutting with his adopted mother. Under the roars and screams of the dragon, he heard the wails and screams of Naraku as he was roughly impregnated by the dragon.

"Shippo, are you hungry?" asked a worried Kouga. The wolf fretted over the kit. Kouga had noted that Shippo was starving himself. The baby fox was growing weak.

"No. I want my momma!" the red haired kit wailed. The wolf winced and tried to hold the kit. Shippo screamed and bit down hard on the approaching limb. Getting the message, he backed off.

"You know…you are allowed to visit him anytime." He tried, hoping to see a good mood from the mourning child.

"But not alone. I want to be able to live in the garden with him, and to be able to be happy in the garden." He whimpered, turning his back onto the male wolf.

Kouga sighed and stood. Patting away any dust on his clothes, he turned and left the boy to his thoughts. Shippo waited until the door closed. When it did he tipped his head back and howled for Naraku to come. The sharp, heart breaking cry made several other demons howl as well.

** ~~~~Nursery~~~~**

Sesshomaru smiled as he rocked his youngest pup first. A tiny girl pup, who was not enjoying her first change into human form. He laughed gently as the pup opened her eyes and blinked as she focused with newly opened eyes on her Sire. Deep blue eyes met icy gold ones. The pup whimpered and scrunched up her face to wail. Frowning, The Alpha demon cocked his head to listen what was outside.

Various howls and barks echoed through his castle. Frowning even harder, he focused on the source. He jumped slightly when his baby girl in his arms began to howl as well. The sound was shrill and light, like the high notes of a silver flute.

"Sesshomaru!" turning his head, the said male locked eyes with his only mate. Kouga's blue orbs shimmered with unshed tears.

"what is it? Is something wrong?" he stood, worry and concern etched onto his high cheek bones. The pup continued to howl, making her Sire's eardrums numb.

"the howling one…its Shippo!" he cried.

"What?! Why does he howl?" he asked. The pup was now no longer howling, but whimpering and whining as she caught the scent of her new mother. Kouga allowed a small smile and took the baby from his mate's striped arms. The pup calmed and began to nuzzle his chest.

"she is hungry."

"yes. But I asked why is Shippo howling for his dame. Are you not answering his calls?" Kouga dropped his head.

"Shippo calls out not for me…but for Naraku. He calls the Spider his mother. I don't know what to do!" he began to cry, leaning against his mate, who held him close.

"I don't know. I can only think of one thing, but I have to ask your decision on it." The Wolf Prince hiccupped and looked into his mate's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Sesshomaru motioned his mate to sit. As he did, the lord himself also sat next to his love. He sighed.

"The only way I can think of is making Naraku my concubine."

"WHAT?!"

"If I allow Shippo to go back and live with him…he will be only used to breed and fuck. But if I allow him to live with him as my concubine…Shippo will still be my son, but only through name. not bond then. Also, it allows Naraku a small spark of his freedom back." He uttered, a small amount of regret deep in his voice. Kouga keened and finished feeding the pup. He placed the now sleeping baby back into the small bassinette along her siblings. Kouga then swung around and struck Sesshomaru hard across the face. The Dog Lord remained still.

"WHY MAKE HIM YOUR FUCKING CONCUBINE?!" he wailed. Sesshomaru bowed his head and held his mate, who was now openly wailing.

"Yes…I cannot let Shippo live the life of nothing but a Dam for my dragons and hounds. If he is the son of my concubine…then he is still a true demon. I cannot let him live like that. Please understand." He asked, rubbing his mate's trembling back. Kouga keened again and rubbed his tail up the waist of his Alpha.

"But…the only way a dog demon takes a concubine is impregnating them. You are forcing him to rut with your champion dragon! He will be too wounded and stretched to mount!" he explained.

"I know. That is why I am going to allow him to heal after tonight so he is well to bear my seed in his womb. I just hope the dragon does not crush him with his massive size." Kouga chuckled at the last line.

** ~~~~Stalls~~~~**

Naraku grunted and began to sob as the giant beast withdrew from his body. The dragon growled and grabs his body to pull into a corner, where a nest was formed. Blood and semen pooled out of his torn orifice.

The spider winced and cringed as the Giant Blue beast ran his rough tongue over his bleeding anus. The sand paper tongue cleaned away the blood and seed and all sweat and dirt from their coupling. The massive Dragon thrummed and wrapped his tail around the spider, keeping him close to his body. The claws flexed and pinned his new "mate" between the deadly things.

"Juda De…" echoed a voice. Apparently, Juda De was the massive dragon above him. Sesshomaru strolled over to the beast, which was snarling and pulling Naraku closer. The straw and stone nest scraped across his body, making him wince.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you want? I was hoping to get to know my new mate." The spider snarked, wrath, and weary heavy in his voice.

"I have come to make you a deal. You can remain here and be a brood mare for my pets and Shippo will join you-"

"You leave Shippo out of this!" Naraku shouted, interrupting the more powerful demon.

"-or you can come with me and be my concubine and have Shippo as your kit." He finished. Naraku struggled to sit up. He settled for resting on his heels as blood and dragon seed pooled from his entrance.

"I will come with you. But…I will choose when you may mount me to fill me with your seed. That is my only demand." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. And nodded.

"Deal."

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And that is chapter 7 of "Payback is a…" I hope you enjoy this chapter. I expect tons of reviews. Tell your friends, or enemies and feed my muse.

Also…I have a question to ask you all. I need names for the pups. There are four. Two girls and two boys. Make the names simple, and yet noble. I will choose the best names and use them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, so here is the 8th chapter to "payback is a…" and thank you Deathangel67 for giving me names for the four pups. Thank you so much! I love the names!

As usual, I don't own Kouga, Sesshomaru or Naraku. I do own Rara and the five pups. Pity…

Shippo returns to his mother…

Shippo trembled with glee as he stood in front of the chambers, just feet away from Sesshomaru's. Inside those heavy oak doors was his new mother. Kouga stood next to him, nibbling his bottom lip and keep five plump cubs in place in a basket at his side, which was easier said than done.

"Now remember Shippo, just because you are now a concubine's whelp…you can still come and see me whenever you choose." The wolf said. Shippo grinned at the blue eyed wolf.

"I know. But I just want Naraku as my mom once more. I never had to worry about anything, and I was able to be me and to be free!" the kit chirped. Kouga sighed and turned to quickly give his cubs a once over. The two females, Azumi and Mana, were curled in tight fluffy balls and blinked large eyes at their adopted dame. The two males, Kenji and Takeshi were gnawing on the rim of the basket. Kenji was gnawing right next to his brother's paw and chomped down hard. The older cub yelped and nipped him back. Although toothless, they had powerful jaws. Kouga smiled at the antics. Kahoumono cooed and tugged at his dame's swinging pony tail. He let out a yelp as Azumi latched her strong gums onto his tail, hers wagging as Mana's whimpering translated to laughter. Kouga shook his head and sighed once more.

"Anyway, Shippo. You are welcome to come visit." He said.

"I know." The red haired kit said. He then pushed the rather big doors open. He looked back once more and waved. Little Kahou waved back, his chubby fingers holding onto his smarting tail.

** ~~~~Naraku~~~~**

Rara sat up and chirped as she took in her new sibling. Shippo nibbled his lip and took a step forward. The puppy sized dragon circling around his feet and onto her own cushion.

"Shippo, you've returned." Naraku said his voice soft and gentle with love for the kit. Shippo's blue/green eyes watered up. He then ran towards his new dame and collapsed into his arms.

"I missed you mommy, I really missed you. Every day I hated it that you were gone! I hated it! I missed sleeping next to your side, you combing my hair and letting me lay by your belly as it grew full with eggs! Kouga tried to help but I never felt safe there! I felt safe with you. I was home." Shippo then whined and nuzzled the spider demon's throat.

"Calm down Shippo. Everything is going to be alright now. You're safe with me." The dark hanyou soothed. He brought the kit close to his breast and held him dear.

Naraku sat on a small pile of very soft cushions. He donned a loose robe with fell open if he shifted wrong. Rara was twitching her red tail next to him, watching her dame's every move, and was thrumming with glee as her new sibling curl up into her mother's warmth.

"But…what about Lord Sesshomaru? And the Drakes?" he kit asked. Naraku sighed.

"in order for you to be with me, I gave myself up as his concubine. However, I won't have to be bred with dragons anymore and I will mate with the Lord on my terms. I just have to stay here and wait." The spider explained. He winced as he shifted his rear. Shippo noticed the movement.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" the little fox fretted. Naraku tried to smile, but only flashed a weak grimace.

"I was just recently bred with this giant of a dragon. He was three times bigger than Ah-Un! And much more feral when being bred. It hurt. A lot. Right now, my body is still healing from the impregnation from the beast, so if I move wrong, I tear open my wounds and have to sit still so my body can reform. After I am healed I will allow Sesshomaru to impregnate me so I can legally be his concubine. I could always go back to being a brood mare for him. I just learned that the two hatchlings I had are maturing quickly and one just won his first fight."

"I don't want you to be a broodmare anymore. You were always hurting when you mated." Shippo whined, tears forming in his large orbs. The Dark Hanyou's tongue darted out and lapped away the tears as they formed. Rara wrapped her clumsy wings around her brother and thrummed.

"I know. I heard you howling. But those are my choices. If I go back to being a broodmare, you will become one when you are older. But if I stay here, you will at least be treated like the demon you are." He explained. Shippo whined and curled into his dame's lap.

"But I will not be able to get to know my new siblings. I do want that. They have just been named and their names fit them perfectly!" he said glee in his voice as he chatted away about the pups.

"Oh…by the way mommy: what happen to those tags Lord Sesshomaru made you wear?" Naraku blinked. And felt around his groin and chest for the bits of metal. He found none.

"Good question."

** ~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~**

The Western Lord sighed as he strolled through his stables. There were four separate barns. The first one was for livestock, ones with the highest quality available, this included sheep, pigs, cows and chickens. The second was for dragons paired up in two at each stall, the more aggressive ones with their own stall Ah-Un had a specialized stall in here, as did Juda-De. The third was for his massive hounds. These dogs were massive in size, the largest being the size of a Clydesdale Mare. They were used for many purposes. And the last was more secluded from the rest; it had high walls and a massive room. This one was Naraku's. He stepped into this one. It sure changed from the last he was here.

The barn room was rather bleak. The table was scrubbed clean and all the devices he used on his prey were polished and stacked neatly on shelves. The food trough was bare and a molded pile of silk and pillows rest in a corner. The scent of old blood clung to the nest. Fragile eggshells dotted the ground around it, some of the fragments still caked with yolk and blood. He noted that he needed that fabric discarded and the eggshells swept up soon. A shimmer of shiny metal stood out next to some crushed shells. A closer inspection revealed discarded aura tags, the tags he pierced the spider with several months ago. He wondered where they went.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said demon inclined his head knowingly. From the doorway, Kohaku stepped close to the male dog, his head still down.

"What is it, Kohaku?" he asked voice droll. The young slayer sighed.

"I've come to notice you that Juda-De has once again refused his hourly feed. This is the third time in three days; if he keeps this up…he'll die. Might you have any advice on this? Anything on why he is doing this?" the Dog Lord kneeled to the ground and picked up the discarded aura tags.

"I actually do know what is wrong with him." Kohaku perked up, curiosity apparent in his voice.

"Oh? What is wrong with him?" Sesshomaru smiled his small smile, but there was no malice, only pain and pity.

"He is mourning. He is missing his 'mate' and clutch and wants to go find them, however…A drake stay next to his dam as long as 'she' is heavy with egg. By the way he is acting; I'm saying that Naraku may be pregnant with his clutch. It's best if we reunite them. If we don't, then we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"But why aren't we?" Sesshomaru sighed and bowed his head.

"Because I was going to claim Naraku as my concubine later when he's healed."

"…well, damn. Now what?" the slayer male asked.

"I don't know." He sighed, and folded his arms. Kohaku sighed as well.

"We're fucked."

** ~~~~Stable~~~~**

Juda-De lowed and turned his back on his handlers, Slakk and Sarkkin. The skinnier partner bit his lip in worry. The massive dragon lifted his head and keened a sharp sad sound. The cry made other dragon wail and low. A flick of his tail, the gargantuan beast flipped his water trough over.

"Sarkkin, he's not even trying to drink the water this time."

"I know Slakk, but what can we do? If he keeps this up, the only thing he'll be good for is bait for the new fighters. And he is such a great dragon, although…"

"yeah, yeah. He likes using me as his personal chew toy." Slakk grumbled, earning a laugh from his comrade. The two smiled and then returned to their work. Juda-De lowed and lifted his head towards the castle. He then did what no other dragon does…

He cried.

** ~~~~Naraku~~~~**

The spider groaned as he rubbed his stomach. Shippo was snacking on some fruit that a servant brought in for their meal. A tiny silver platter of fresh fish was being devoured by a rather ruthless baby dragon, who at the moment was all teeth. Rara growled and squealed as she gobbled up the fish.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Naraku heaved and groaned.

"oh fuck." Shippo yelped and jumped up to assist his dame to the bed.

"what wrong? Are you sick? Poison?" the tiny red head fretted.

"worse."

"Lord Sesshomaru's venom?" he squeaked. Naraku shook his head.

"worse…I'm pregnant. With dragon hatchlings." Shippo's eyes went wide.

"oh mama…."

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

And that is the chapter 8! Did you like? Sorry if it was shorter than usual. Writers block sucks… Please review on what you liked about this.

Also, I would like to know if any of my readers can draw. If so I would like to see a fan art on the dragons. Anyway, how many eggs should I give the spider this time? 3? 4? 100?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I just want to say thanks for all the reviews! Now…here is chapter nine of Payback is a…

Note this…I don't own Naraku, Sesshomaru, or Shippo. I do own Juda-De, Rara and the stable hands.

Final decision

Naraku keened as his stomach made room for his eggs. Shippo and Rara were growling and wrestling around on the floor, a bowl of fish and rice abandoned nearby. The spider smiled as his two younglings played around. He groaned as an egg, not yet fully formed, pressed against the walls of his tender uterus. Shippo heard the groan and came bounding up to his mother. Rara was stumbling up behind him.

Momma? Are you alright?" the red haired boy asked. Naraku smiled and gave Shippo a pat on the head.

"I'm fine. Its just my body is starting to form the eggs. And by the speed, I say I have a few." Rara growled and nuzzled her dame's swelling belly. She gave the smooth flesh a tender lick with her roughing tongue.

_**~mommy~**_ Naraku jumped back. Rara growled again.

_**~mommy!~**_ Shippo spun around and faced the tiny dragonling.

"she…she just spoke!" cried the kit. The spider gaped and then smiled rather wide.

"she's a dragon/spider cross. Because I am her dame…she can talk! But only through our minds." He explained. Rara cocked her head and repeated the word. Shippo squealed and jumped as he clapped.

"cool! I can teach her a bunch of new words!" he shrieked. Rara growled and blew a tiny puff of smoke at the kit. The two older demons laughed.

** ~~~~later that day~~~~**

The spider groaned in pain once more as more eggs formed inside him.

"considering the father is like the same frigging size of a house…this clutch is rather small…" he murmured. The door into the room open. None of the room occupants noticed.

"Naraku." Said demon stiffened as Sesshomaru barged in with Kohaku right behind him. The curly haired male began to tremble. He wrapped his weak aura and limbs around his tender belly.

"wha…what do you want?" he whimpered. Sesshomaru sighed.

"are you unhappy here?" Naraku was not expecting that! He blinked.

"…huh?"

"are you unhappy in my care?" he repeated.

"yes. From the day I arrived. I was beaten, raped, tortured, you used me as a slave, and then made me a dragon hen, then I had my uterus ripped apart and forced to mate with a huge ass dragon! And finally, after you decided to have a thought, made your personal whore! So yeah…I am unhappy!" he snapped, finally releasing his anger and wrath onto the silent dog lord. Kohaku snarled and made a step forward.

"don't Kohaku. He is correct. I wanted him to suffer for all he has done, but I veered to far from my ideal vengeance and such. By trying to wound him, I lost one of mates…who was also my brother, several of my pups and caused the kit I loved so much pain. It hasn't even been a year since to final battle." Kohaku paused and looked at his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I don't understand. What are you saying?" the 15 year old male balked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm saying that I'm releasing Naraku." Both Kohaku and Naraku jumped and stared at the male.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm releasing you. But on one condition." Naraku jumped up and kneeled. His glee rolling off in warm waves. Sesshomaru's breath shuddered.

"anything." Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"you have to become the life mate of Juda-De and Ah-Un." Naraku flinched at the request. He bent his head down and rubbed his belly. Looking up, a fire was deep in his eyes, his face firm and stern.

"I'll…I'll do it. Anything to get out of your grasp!" he replied. The Dog Lord nodded and turned to the balking slayer. Kohaku was shocked, to say the least.

"Kohaku…" he started. Naraku tried to reach out to the young adult, using a comforting form of his aura. The slayer glared and repelled the aura.

"NO! I refuse to accept this! He has to pay! I lost my sister, my family and my unborn niece or nephew! He shall not go free alive!" he shouted. Kohaku then leaped forward and drew a knife from his side. He pounced on the pregnant spider and tried thrusting his knife into the spider's belly. Naraku let out a wail. Sesshomaru tried to reach them in time…but he didn't need to. He jumped to the side and remained pressed against the wall.

CRASH! Kohaku lost his weapon as he turned around to face whatever made the loud sound. The spider demon jumped up from under the boy and leaped to the side. A large green/tan head thrummed next to him. Another identical head was houghing and growling at Kohaku. Near to window…or rather, the wall where the window once was, was Juda-De. His wings unfurled and his claws flexing against the stone, leaving grooves. He let out a blood curdling roar. With extreme speed, he lunged his massive head towards the slayer and opened his maw. Kohaku was shrieking as the giant black dragon lifted him up by his arm, crushing the bones and shook him with heavy slams to the floor. A sickening ripping sound came from the slayer's body as his arm was torn off and swallowed. Whole.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me, please!" he begged, blood pouring out of his missing limb. The dog lord closed his eyes and took a step away from the wall. He gave Kohaku one look and turned on his heel, heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry Kohaku, but I will not step into a dragon's battle on protecting its mate. You made this your problem…so suffer from your mistake." He called out. Kohaku paled and tried to reach for his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed. The dog demon paused for a second. Kohaku felt hope bloom in his chest.

"good by Kohaku." He muttered and was gone. The hope that was growing inside him flickered out. Juda-De screamed and lunged for the boy once more. The last slayer sighed his defeat and closed his eyes. The giant black/blue dragon gave a final scream and a sickening crunch followed by a choking rattle of death was all that was heard. Naraku glanced over at his new mate. His jaw was wet with thick human blood and a strip of cloth hung on a tooth. He looked down at the spot where Kohaku once was. All that was there was a bloody pool…and the knife he pulled on him. Both Ah-Un and Juda-De lifted their muzzles and screamed into the air. The pregnant spider bowed his head in mourning.

** ~~~~stables~~~~**

The screams of a victorious dragon echoed through the stables. Slakk jumped from his seat as the dragon whose claws he were trimming echoed the cry.

"what the fuck was that?!" he shouted. Sarkkin grinned and look towards the empty stables of their Lord's prized dragons.

"a victory scream." He answered. The smaller partner cocked and eyebrow at the older companion.

"a scream? For what?!" he whined. The older male frowned and picked up a hay stalk. Nipping off the rougher end, he began to chew on the stalk.

"a dragon only makes that scream for two reasons. One: he won a fight against another rival drake. Or two: he just slew an enemy attacking his Dam. Cock dragons are so moody." He muttered. The skinnier stable hand just gave a "huh." He turned back to his charge and began to shave the deadly claws to desire length. The said dragon growled and shot a small spark at his foot. Slakk jumped up howled his pain as he clutched his wounded soles.

"DAMN BEAST!' Sarkkin threw his head back a bellowed with laughter. The dragon did as well.

** ~~~~Naraku~~~~**

Juda-De was thrumming as he ran his rough tongue over his entire body. Ah-Un was curled around the two younglings, who, surprisingly, were unharmed by the ordeal. Shippo was wriggling with glee as he nuzzled the two heads of the beast. Rara, on the other hand, was hissing and arched like a cat as one head leaned in to sniff her. Since she never was exposed to her sire, she did not recognize him as her parent. Ah-Un made a sound that resembled a laugh. A rough tongue darted out and swiped the dragonling on the nose. The red and yellow mini beast squealed and shot an array of sparks at him. She was not pleased. To add to her irritation, she batted her tiny needle sharp claws at the giant head. Shippo giggled at the ordeal.

"Rara, that dragon is your father. He is your daddy!" the fox child explained, using a slow yet steady voice. The red hatchling cocked her head and flicked her snake like tongue to take in the scent.

_**~daddy?~**_ she asked, curiosity in her "voice." Shippo nodded.

"Yes! He is your daddy! Like…like he is mine!" now that confused the hell out of the baby dragon. She growled low and snorted.

_**~daddy. 'Po's daddy too? ~**_ she chirped. Shippo nodded, recognizing his shortened name. Rara seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned in to smell the twin headed beast. Ah-Un lowed and nuzzled the tiny beast.

**~~~…~~~**

Naraku moaned slightly as the rough, yet gentle, tongue traced his entrance with tender caresses. Juda-De thrummed and pulled his new mate close to his chest. He wrapped his heavy paws around the tiny being. The spider shivered as the large dragon traced his tongue over his scar on his back. Naraku whimpered.

_**~Mate.~**_ the spider jumped as the voice echoed in his head. He looked up at the thrumming monster above him.

"did you just….talk?" he wondered.

_**~Mate. Mate is heavy with clutch. Must find good nesting area**_.~ Naraku yelped as the voiced echoed in his head.

"you did! You freaking talked!"

_**~…Mate makes a lot of noise for one so small. Hatchlings don't make so much noise.~ **_Juda-De's voice murmured as he shrieked. The giant dragon then let out a sigh and stood, shaking his mane free of dry blood and debris. Naraku was still babbling about Juda-De talking.

"wha…eh…how are you talking?" he asked. The large fighter drake looked down at his mate with confusion.

_**~Juda-De always talked. Mate never heard him until bond was made. Juda-De glad Mate can hear him now. Other Mate is waiting to bond~**_ he muttered. the speech pattern was simple, and slightly coarse. Kind of fitting for the beasts. Naraku huffed and scrambled his way out of the heavy paws. Juda-De houghed and growled.

"Come now…you said other mate needs to bond. The other mate is Ah-Un right?" he asked. The dragon nodded.

"then I shall go complete the bond with him. Just wait here. After this…we are out of here. Free." He said. The fighter growled low and began to groom himself, dragging his tongue over his crotch.

"…that has to hurt." Naraku muttered. He then turned to see Ah-Un making a nest out of the shredded bedding from the earlier fight. Both Shippo and Rara were snoozing away in the pile. Both had a cute snot bubble forming. The hatchling made a tiny growl when hers popped.

"Ah-Un. I'm ready to take your bond." The pregnant spider declared. The twin headed beast rose from his spot and lumbered over to his new shared mate. The more aggressive head growled and pushed Naraku down onto his back. He used his muzzle to part the slim legs. The more placid head crooned and began to lick the inside of the thighs. He continued to lick as he traced the puckered orifice, the swollen bulge inside and his tender nipples. Naraku could not help but moan at the motion. Ah-Un thrummed and continued his work.

The dragon groaned as he rubbed both of his heads over Naraku's body and used his aura to tie into his own. A sudden shiver ran through the spider as he felt the bond melting into his very being.

_**~Mate. Love Mate full of Shared One's clutch. Need a safe place for nesting~"**_ Naraku squeaked and jumped as he heard the twin headed dragon's voice…one of them,

. ~_**Don't Scare Mate, Ah. Mate very full and heavy with new Clutch.~**_ soothed a calmer, more gentle voice. The more assertive, dominant head snorted and turned towards the spider.

_**~Does Mate want Un and I wake the younglings?~**_ the dominant head, Ah, asked.

"N…No. let them sleep. I have to get a bit of rest bepfre we leave the castle. And I have to say my final farewell to Kohaku. I hope he finds peace in the afterlife." He muttered. the Two male Dragons thrummed and made a temporary den of them. He smiled and climbed right in.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's study~~~~**

The powerful Lord was pacing in his study. His mate, Kouga, was keening as he mourned the death of one of their cubs. Kahoumono was whimpering and howling as he tried to make the still cub to get up and play. Takeshi, their oldest of the younger litter, was being wrapped in black and purple silk, his body empty of life. Not even the sword of heaven, tenseiga, could have saved him. Mana, Kenji and Azumi were tipping their muzzles back and wailing for all the world to hear. Kahou was howling right along. Kouga whimpered and turned to his mate.

"why? Why did our cub die? What was wrong with him?" he asked, his blue orbs shimmering with tears. Sesshomaru bowed his head and kneeled next to his mourning cubs and mate.

"it seems that although Takeshi was the largest and strongest cub, his spirit was weak. He needed his biological mother. This bond only breaks of one or the other has died. The other follows only minutes after." Kouga jumped up, shock and horror written on his face.

"What are you saying?" he shook. The golden eyed demon sighed and wrapped his family into his tail.

"Inuyasha died. How? I don't know, but I do know he will return to us, someday. And Takeshi is reunited with his dame. That's all we can do right now is give them a safe passage to the next world." Kouga nodded once to show he understood. The Black haired wolf then pressed his forehead to his mate's marked one. They mourned their lost cub.

** ~~~~~AN~~~~~**

Okay, so it may not be what you were expecting, but I hope you like it! Review me so I can tell if you want me to end it in the next chapter or so! See you later!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there! I welcome all my readers to the final chapter of "Payback is a…" after this, I will take a break from writing Inuyasha fan fiction. But I won't give it up!

Anyway, I don't own Naraku, Ah-Un or Shippo. I do own Rara, Juda–De and such.

**Payback paid in full**

**~~~~Naraku~~~~**

It has been 10 years since he was freed from Sesshomaru. Naraku's body had shifted and his hips were wide and slender, the muscles in his body toughened and grew, and his skin tougher to break. The spider was humming a made up tune as he hung clean clothes on a homemade clothesline. Behind the humming male was a massive cave. The cave's mouth was large, and had natural hot springs steaming the inside from a deeper tunnel near the back. Not only that, a fresh cold spring ran clear nearby the mouth from a good size waterfall. The waterfall's mist made the room cave cool in the summer, and the hot springs made the place warmer and toasty in the winter. It was the perfect home for him, his two dragon mates, and whatever Hatchlings were born that season. The den was empty and quiet this summer. Naraku sighed and hung a fresh sheet on the line.

"Mother! Hello!" standing straight, the black haired male turned and smiled at his son. Shippo had grown into a fine man, his tail long and starting the split in two, tall with well-formed and well-earned muscles, and a kind face. Behind him ran two giggling children both male. Right behind him was a grey skinned female with blood red curls. Her eyes were a solid black.

"Shippo! Abi! Good afternoon! How are things over at the Western Lands?" the spider asked. The gray skinned woman smiled, revealing a razor sharp row of teeth.

"Everything is going great! Lord Sesshomaru has allowed me to tend to the outer Gardens every other day. My pay is roughly three gold yen an hour. Not bad for a gardener." He gloated, full pride as he recited his job offer.

"That's very good. Abi? What about you?" the odd colored woman smiled slow.

_**~Master Sesshomaru has allowed me to choose a mate from his prize beasts. I am also the new head stable hand after Sarkkin left to mate with Slakk. I hope I do a good job as a brood hen and a head stable hand.~**_ she crooned. Naraku smiled at his daughter.

Abi was born as his first free clutch. Although born from a dragon egg, she and her twin, Rav, were his only eggs from the clutch. Abi was born in human form, her dragon form somewhat resembling her Sire's, only more muted colors. Instead of black/blue, her body was a granite grey. Instead of sapphire/silver claws, she was born with teal nails, and her mane lacked the gold streaks. She had no wings. Her brother Rav though, was a pure dragon. His coloring identical to Abi's but he had long and large wings. Rav was currently living back at the castle as the main steed of Sesshomaru.

"…do you wish to be a brood hen?" Naraku asked, his red eyes flecked with worry. Abi nodded and held her mother's larger hand.

_**~I'll be fine mother. I wanted to be a breeding female. Besides, every clutch I have, I can get a good pay for my hatchlings. Also, I can haggle the prices a bit due to the fact I'm also in charge of the stables.~ **_she said, reassuring the fretting spider male. Naraku sighed and turned to the two kids who were chasing a grasshopper.

"so…whose young? Shippo? Did you fool around with a female?" the Fox gasped and clutched his heart.

"How could you say that?! I would never do something like that!" he exclaimed. The Dark Hanyou gave him a nonchalant glare. Shippo grinned and shook his head.

"nah, they are just a pair of Sesshomaru's kits who followed me. I sent word to him so he and Kouga won't fret over them with worry." The two pups then yelped and came running over to Naraku.

"help us!" the first one wailed. His brother was quick to hide behind the spider demon. Quirking an eyebrow, he turned and faced the thing which startled and frightened the pups. He began to laugh. Two full grown Saimyosho were buzzing about and were now circling his head.

"do not worry little pups. They are pets I have many of them years ago. Kahou, Kenji. You don't have to hide. They are just bees." He motioned. The two massive bugs buzzed around and flew off like a pair of arrows into a hollow tree nearby.

"see? You just ran into them as they traveled to their nest." He explained. The first pups, Kahou, stepped out and peered at the two bugs. His one Midnight blue eye peeked behind the older demon's legs. He peeked out a bit more, revealing his amber eye.

"what are they called?" he asked. His baby brother, Kenji also peeked out from the other side of the demon. The white and grey pup blinked his light gold eyes at the bugs as well.

"they are Saimyosho. Hell Wasps. I used to own millions of them. They did whatever I desired. The Saimyosho are very smart, and very fatal. One sting can kill a young demon within minutes." He explained. The two pups awed. Shippo chuckled and made a small bench of earth rise.

"boys. Sit here. I think my mother would like to shed some knowledge on you two." He said. Both young prince's let out a cheer and scuffled over to the bench.

"Miss Naraku! What else can you tell us?" Kenji asked. Naraku gave a minuscule frown as he was called "miss."

"sure…just don't call me 'miss.'" He warned, mirth in his voice.

** ~~~~Kouga~~~~~**

The wolf was panicking. Behind him ran Mana and Azumi, stumbling over their feet as they tried to keep up with their mother. Mana was panting as she tried to keep pace with her older sister. Azumi slowed down to match her sister.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where are you?!" the blue eyed wolf cried. The sound of heavy footsteps came rushing over to the Wolf Prince. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop as he faced his panicky mate. Wrapping his arms around the wolf, he used his aura to soothe the younger male.

"Calm down my mate. What's the matter? What has you in a tizzy?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles into the black haired wolf's back. Both Mana and Azumi came panting up to their sire and tugged at his pant sleeves. The Dog Lord looked down. His two daughter were gasping and pointing outside.

"I can't find Kenji and Kahou! They're gone! I looked all over the palace and they are nowhere to be seen!" he wailed. The two girl pups then tugged even harder and began to pull him towards the window. The Western Lord lead his mate to the window.

"…have you talked to our daughters? They seem to know something." He motioned to the two girls as they wiped sweat of their foreheads with personal handkerchiefs.

"Mana! Azumi! Do you know where your brothers are?" Kouga gasped, worry etched into his brow. Azumi nodded as Mana spoke.

"Kenji and Kahou got bored of listening to their tutor, so Kahou said he and Kenji will go away and talk to someone smarter than the tutor. I thought he was talking about you papa. Both he and Kenji followed the Fox demon who tended to the roses on the outer gardens." She whispered, her shy nature making her voice soft. Azumi nodded in agreement. Kouga paled and Sesshomaru gave a chuckle. Both knew where their sons went.

"Those boys are going to be punished!" Kouga growled. Sesshomaru smirked and got ready to shift into his larger form.

"be lucky that Naraku only decided to move just a few miles from the castle. He could have been in the new country." He replied. Behind them, Azumi and Mana turned to face one another.

"want to go play hide and seek?" Azumi asked. Mana nodded and the two took off.

** ~~~~Naraku~~~~**

"So…you fought with our parents over a bead?" Kahou said with a skeptic look. Kenji was giggling as he mulled over the scene. Naraku stood in front of the two pups, still hanging clean clothes, while Shippo was off gathering herbs for dinner later. Kahou cocked an eyebrow at the older demon. The spider demon smiled and shook his head.

"no…the Shikon Jewel was not just a bead. It was a gem which was able to grant overwhelming power to whoever wielded it, it was a crystal that granted wishes. Your dames wanted it for their wishes, and so did I." he explained.

"what about papa? Did he want the jewel?" Kenji asked. The black haired adult shook his head once more.

"no. he had no need for the power. He was already in possession of terrible energy. Hell, he made a group of the most powerful priest turn from their fate." He explained. Kahou nibbled his bottom lip. The cross breed puppy lifted his hand.

"what about you? What was your wish for the jewel?" the older canine prince asked. Naraku chuckled and went to sit next to the two boys.

"what I wanted was somebody to love me. However, the jewel can grant you the power to take over the world if you so desired it…but it cannot make someone fall in love. I was outraged that my wish was not granted, so instead I wished for the power to conquer my enemies." The dark demon gave a dark laugh.

"it still didn't work." He muttered.

** ~~~~Later that night…~~~~**

Naraku sighed with relief as he rubbed his food filled belly. Inside his homey cave Juda-De was grooming his lean body as Ah-Un was preparing a nest. The spider demon smiled at his two mates and stripped down to nothing as he approached.

The ten years he has been freed were rigorous. Juda-De would constantly fight with Ah-Un whenever he went into heat, and vice versa. On top of that, he loathed the couplings when he mated. He hated being stretched to the extremes, filled with eggs and having his insides torn. He still can't remember when he started to love them.

_**~Is Mate tired? Ah and I prepared a nest. Come.~**_ Un, the more soothing head of the two headed beast, nodded his being over to the nest and curled in a comfortable position. Ah was snorting and making small bursts of heat warming the area. Juda-De was curled up in front of the cave opening, closing the heat inside.

"I'm coming. Just wanted to finish my meal." He called back. The two male dragon snorted and seemed satisfied with the answer. The naked spider smiled and curled right under Juda-De's massive wing. Ah-Un curled his body just enough to form a mini cave between the three of them. The black haired male chuckled and pulled a handmade blanket over his form.

_**~Rest, Mate. Tomorrow is breeding season. I want a clutch running amok in this cavern. A big clutch, with seven hatchling peeping for their dam.~**_ Juda-De rumbled. Naraku frowned at his tone.

_**~Un want Mate and us have a clutch as well. We want Mate's belly tight and fat with eggs. Does Mate want a clutch too?~**_ the twin headed dragon asked.

"…yeah, our cave has been empty for too long. We need a few hatchling around." He agreed and wriggled out of his bed. Both drakes looked at him, puzzled. Naraku smirked and went over to a homemade stone table near the back, close to the springs. He took a deep breath and flattened his body against the surface, parting his legs as wide as they could go. His scent of fertility wafting towards the two males.

"better start early then." He purred. Both massive beasts roared as the prepared their mate for the ravenous breeding.

** ~~~~somewhere in the castle…~~~~**

Sesshomaru purred with heated passion as he curled up with his dark mate. Kouga hummed and wrapped muscled arms around his pale husband. A roar echoed up to the room.

"looks like mating season is here." Muttered Sesshomaru. A sharp, mind-blowing scent wafted up to his keen nose. The white canine looked down into his mate's blue eyes. Kouga grinned and presented his wagging tail and rump to his alpha.

"lets makes some pups eh?" Sesshomaru roared and pounced.

The time of peace was among them, and at the moment…so was the time, of sex. All thoughts of past revenge were just bitter memories, and all debts paid. The dog Lord could not have been happier.

**~~~~END~~~~**

** ~~~~an~~~~**

There you go. The last chapter of Payback is a… I hope you enjoyed it. It was tought writing this story, and I appreciate all my fans and readers! Thank your reading! I hope you will enjoy other stories I wrote! Bye!


End file.
